His True Love
by Spartan13047
Summary: Tyson and his family adopted a little girl off the streets. Tyson and the girl have become really close. But one day Tyson and her were out for a walk, Tyson was hit on the back of the head and she was abducted. Now Tyson made it his life goal to find her and punish those that caused him such pain. Now he has to fight his own friends to keep her by his side.
1. Finding Her

Chapter 1: Finding Her

"Can we adopt her, please mommy," a young Tyson asked his mom and dad. They looked at the little girl in front of them with alternating coloured irises. One side of her hair brown and the other side pink with white strips. She was standing beside a dumpster in an alley.

Neo looked at the three people in front of her. The five year old Neo's heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. The mother looked at the father and exchanged looks. They looked back at the little girl standing there.

"Ok, come along little one," the mother said to Neo. Tyson nearly jumped into the dumpster upon hearing that. Neo felt tears running down her cheeks and followed the three back to their house.

"Welcome home," said the father.

"Can you speak," asked the mother. Neo shook her head since she was a mute. The mother then got a thoughtful look on her face. Then she rushed to the kitchen and came back with a pencil and a pad of paper. Neo learned how to write on her own but her writing was sloppy. She quickly scribbled out something on the pad of paper. She handed it to the mother and she tried to understand it.

"What does it say," asked five year old Tyson. His mother shrugged and handed it to him. He read it as if it were written by his own mother.

"Her name's Neo, she's a mute," Tyson said informing his parents. Neo smiled at him sweetly and hugged him.

"Well, seeing as how we don't have an extra bed Neo, you'll sleep down here on the couch," Tyson's father said to her. She nodded happily still holding onto Tyson. Tyson was able to squirm out of the hug and went to the couch to sit down. He turned on the tv and watched one of his favourite shows. Neo sauntered over and sat down beside him. She hugged his arm and watched the show with him. An hour later both were asleep on the couch and cuddling together. Tyson's mother had placed a blanket over them and watched them with a happy feeling.

"They look sweet and peaceful together," Tyson's mother said to his father. He joined her and watched the two kids together. He smiled and placed an arm around her.

"They do look cute together," he said to her. She hugged him and they walked off to bed together.

Five years later,

"Look at the two lovebirds," Tyson's mother said taking a picture at Tyson's birthday.

"Mooom," Tyson whined while being pecked on the cheek by Neo. Tyson's cheeks blushed to a deep red from the sudden kiss. Neo silently giggled from his reaction. Tyson's mother smiled even bigger from the show of affection.

'You look so cute when you blush,' Neo said in Tyson's head. Tyson looked at her but couldn't say anything because of her cute expression. Tyson and Neo had developed a special way of talking to each other using telepathy. Neo was also able to talk to Tyson's mom and dad the same way since the five years they've been together as a family. Neo was as always hugging Tyson's arm and stayed close to him. Since the day they met they have become inseparable. Neo and Tyson had become so much more than being family members. They entered a serious relationship really quick. Even their parents noticed and were happy for them. Tyson quickly returned the affection by pecking her on the cheek. Now it was Neo's turn to blush.

"You look so cute when you blush," Tyson said repeating her previous statement. Neo glared at Tyson because of it.

'Don't mock me,' Neo said in his head. Tyson just smiled his normal big smile. Neo couldn't help but return the smile. Tyson's mother placed a piece of cake in front of each of the kids. Neo let go of Tyson's arm and grabbed a fork ready to spear the piece of cake. Tyson poised his arm to do the the same thing but both were stopped by the parents.

"We want a real kiss, not a peck on the cheek," Tyson's mother said to the two. Both instantly blushed an even deeper red than before. His father smiled at his wife's request. Both kids looked into each other's eyes trying to make a decision.

'Do you think we should,' asked Neo. Tyson felt his cheeks heat up even more and nodded. Tyson wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Neo let out a rather quiet yelp. Neo looked up into his Celadon green eyes. He leaned towards her and readied for a kiss. Neo leaned in and touched his lips. For both kids this sent jolts of excitement up their spines. That was the first time they kissed on the lips and they liked it. That's when a flash went off and both turned to see Tyson's mother with a camera.

"Moooom," Tyson whined at the embarrassing time she took the picture. His mother looked at them and smiled. Neo couldn't help but blush and forced a silent laugh.

'I love you Tyson,' Neo said in Tyson's head. Tyson instantly snapped his head towards Neo and gave a slight smile. Tyson pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too," Tyson whispered in her ear. She hugged him back and finally felt she was at home.

Another five years later,

"Come on Neo, we're almost there," Tyson said to her. Neo and Tyson had walked to the park together. Tyson wanted to take her somewhere in the park. Neo was curious where they were going but held it in. Tyson had led them to an ice cream stand. Neo just looked at Tyson with a look of confusion.

"Remember, we came here on our first date," Tyson said jogging her memory. Neo then smiled with genuine happiness because of the memories. Tyson bought them their usually cones, Neo had vanilla and Tyson had chocolate. They walked around the park the whole day hand in hand. They stopped at a ball throw and Tyson tried to win Neo a stuffed toy. While Tyson was distracted, Neo was shoved away from Tyson and being bullied.

'HELP, TYSON,' she yelled in his head almost making him deaf. He turned around she was a few feet away in the middle of a group of boys. The boys were pushing her around, making fun of her. He sprinted at them and planted a shoulder in the closest guy. Tyson completely toppled the boy and faced the other four.

"You made a terrible mistake," said one of boys. One went to punch Tyson but he dodged to the left and landed a solid punch to the boy's chest. The boy stumbled backwards and struggled to catch his breath. Tyson readied himself by going into a boxing stance with his fists protecting his face. Within a matter of minutes Tyson was victorious and hugged Neo close. He turned to the boy that had first said something to him.

"Yeah, you made the mistake of picking on my girlfriend," he said to the bully and walked away with his arm around Neo. Tyson led Neo to a man in the park with a camera setup.

"Hey there kids, want a picture taken," asked the man with the camera. Tyson nodded and handed the man enough money for two pictures.

"We want two pictures," Tyson said to him. He nodded and motioned for them to stand at the mark on the ground in front of the camera. Tyson led Neo to the mark and stood there. Neo taken up her usual position when she was with Tyson by hugging his arm. Both looked into the camera and smiled as the flash went. They stood there for a couple seconds longer and waited for the second flash. The flash came and both teens walked to the man. He handed each of them a picture.

"You are one lucky guy to have a girl as beautiful as her," the man said to Tyson. Neo blushed at the comment and hugged Tyson's arm even tighter. Tyson thanked the man and they left the park to go back home. Once they got home Tyson and Neo sat on the couch together and watched a movie. An hour later after the movie, Neo was asleep so Tyson had to pick her up bridal style and carry her to her bed. Neo had her arms linked around Tyson's neck, when Tyson tried to lay Neo down on her bed and leave her, she wouldn't let go of Tyson. Tyson sighed and crawled in bed beside her and fell asleep.

One month later,

Neo had borrowed some money from Tyson's mom and dad to go get Tyson a present for his birthday. He was looking through multiple stores looking for the proper gift for Tyson. She found some brown leather gloves that would be perfect for him. Since he liked to get up close and personal with people who he's going to fight. Those gloves would protect his hands from cuts and she decided to buy them.

'I know him so well,' Neo thought to herself. She smiled to herself and walked to the cashier. She placed the gloves down on the counter and looked at the cashier.

"Will that be all miss," asked the cashier. Neo nodded and the cashier rung up the gloves.

"That will be twenty Lien please," said the cashier. Neo produced two ten Lien cards out of her pocket and placed on them the counter. The cashier took them and placed them in the till.

"Thank you miss, have a wonderful day," the cashier said. Neo smiled, waved and left the store.

'Now I need to get home and wrap his present,' Neo thought. She walked out the door and walked home. Neo pulled out the picture she kept in her back pocket and looked it over. It was of her and Tyson at the park a month before. His dark hair was ruffled from the fight he got into. His Celadon green looking like they were full of love. His simple black top seemed to make his eyes light up even more. She was hugging his arm like she normally does. Neo's heart fluttered at the sight of the picture. She felt so lucky to have someone like him. She returned the picture to her pocket and continued the walk back home.

Once she got back home, she had to sneak past Tyson and went to her bedroom. She had found a small box and wrapping paper. She placed the gloves in the box and placed the lid on. She then wrapped it up in the wrapping paper she had brought to her room. She took a marker and wrote to Tyson from Neo on the top of the present. She hid the present under her bed and walked back down stairs. She walked over Tyson who was sitting on the couch watching tv. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Tyson wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Neo snuggled into his side and watched tv with him.

A few days later,

Tyson sat on the chair at the kitchen table. A birthday cake sat in the middle while Tyson and Neo sat together. Neo was constantly peppering Tyson with kisses on his cheeks while Tyson blew out the candles on his cake.

"So what did you wish for," asked his father. Tyson shrugged and looked at Neo with love.

"Not much, I already have all I need," he said to his father while staring into Neo's eyes. Neo blushed and Tyson pulled her in for a kiss. Neo was taken by surprise but didn't pull away. Once Tyson pulled away, he turned his attention back to the cake in front of him. Neo grabbed her fork and pulled a piece cake towards her. Once everyone was done with the cake, they went to the living room for Tyson's presents. He got a new baseball glove and bat. He opened another one and pulled out a new DVD collection of his favourite shows. He got to Neo's present and was really excited. He tore off the paper and flipped the lid off of the box.

He pulled out the gloves and pulled them on. He clenched and unclenched his hands. He worked the leather for a couple of minutes. He turned to Neo and pulled her in for a hug. Neo returned the hug with a stray tear running down her cheek.

"Hey, in couple more months until you two can go to Signal," Tyson's mother said to the two kids. Tyson let go of Neo and looked into her eyes.

"So, ready to go to Signal," Tyson asked her. She nodded in compliance. He smiled and hugged her again.

'Let's go for a walk,' Neo said in Tyson's head. Tyson nodded and turned to his mom and dad.

"We're going for a walk," Tyson said to them. His dad nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't stay out to late," his mother said. Neo and Tyson nodded and left out the door. Tyson wrapped his arm around Neo's waist and held her close to him. Neo wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his side. They walked for a could hours holding each other. Until Tyson was cracked on the back of the head. He let go of Neo and fell to the ground. He was woozy. He watched helplessly as Neo was being dragged away.

Neo was struggling against the two men that had her. She watched as Tyson tried to get to his feet but fell over. She felt so helpless being dragged away from her first boyfriend to show her true love. She finally gave up and let her head hang limp as she started to cry.

When Tyson finally got home, he fought back torrents of tears. He walked into his mother who was just about to walk out the door. As soon as he realized who he ran into, he hugged her tight and still fought back tears. His mother was completely taken by surprise.

"What happened Tyson," asked his mother. His response was to hug her even tighter. She knew something was wrong since Neo didn't come back with him.

"Some men took her," he finally cried out unable to stop the tears. His mother hugged him tight and tried to calm him down. His father walked into the living room to find his son crying. He rushed over to see what was wrong.

"What happened? Where's Neo," he asked. The mother looked at him with sad eyes.

"Neo was abducted," she said to him sadly. He wrapped them both in a hug in the hopes of trying to comfort them.

"I talk to the police and issue a missing person report," the father said and let go of them. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He phoned the police and told them of a missing person and gave Neo's description and how she was a mute. Tyson went up to Neo's room and sat on her bed. He went through his memories and readied himself for Signal. He was going to train hard and fight to find Neo. He made a promise to himself that he won't rest until he finds Neo safe and sound. He left her room and went to his room. He grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil to make designs for his weapons. Once he was done, he set aside the weapon design and climbed onto his bed. He entered dreams of him and Neo having good times together.


	2. Close Friends

Chapter 2: Close Friends

Two years later at Beacon, two days before the breach of Vale,

"You giving up so easily," Yang taunted Tyson who was on the ground breathing heavily. Tyson had met Yang during his time at Signal, they both became close friends. They always sparred with each other and both always fought to a stand still.

"You wish," Tyson said jumping to his feet. Tyson's weapons were his modified leather gloves he got from Neo for his birthday. He titanium plated the knuckles and placed more titanium plates to protect his hands and fingers without sacrificing movement range with his hands. He embedded the four basic Dust crystals into each glove. He went into his normal boxer stance and readied for Yang's onslaught. He had always been able to predict Yang's movements after a while of constantly fighting her. Yang launched forward and cocked her right arm back to punch Tyson. Tyson dodged to the left and punched her in the side as she flew past.

"Go Yang," Tyson heard Ruby cheer. Tyson readied himself again and for Yang to shoot back at him. Once Yang did, Tyson had little time to react. He raised his arms and protected his face. He waited and endured her punches while waiting for the perfect moment to counter attack. He spotted the perfect moment after a minute of being punched. She had a little chink in her fighting style that went unnoticed for most people. She drew her arm back far and going for a hard punch directly to Tyson's abdomen. He fired a quick jab to her stomach and unleashed his own barrage. She was staggered by the jab and had little time to ready herself.

"Come on Yang, you use to be a lot better at this," Tyson said taunting her as he punched her. Yang was starting to get angry at him. She was able land a hard punch and give herself some breathing room.

"You just got me angry," Yang said in a mad tone. Tyson smirked and readied for her to start punching even harder. Yang shot some rounds off at Tyson. Tyson quickly dodged around the projectiles. Tyson countered Yang as she charged him again. Tyson blocked a left hook and delivered a hard punch to her exposed body. This action made Yang even more furious. The rest of team RWBY were sitting on the side lines watching their teammate spar their friend. They looked at the aura board to see that Tyson's was little over half way empty. Yang's aura wasn't doing as good since she was becoming reckless. Yang shot Tyson with her next punch, sending him sliding back a few feet away. Tyson sent tendrils of aura down to his gloves and activated the wind and fire crystals in both gloves. He shot out fire tornados with each punch. Yang's aura was finally depleted and Tyson won the match. Tyson helped Yang to her feet and met the rest of team RWBY.

"You know Yang, you would stand a better chance if you changed up your fighting style while in the heat of combat," Blake said to her partner. Tyson snickered while Yang just glared at her partner.

"Who's ready for supper," Ruby chimed in, happy as can be. The other four agreed with Ruby and they walked off to the cafeteria.

Somewhere else in Vale,

Neo was sitting in her room. When Neo was abducted, she was integrated into criminal activities. She laid in her bed looking at the picture of her and Tyson. She longed for the old days of being with him. Her heart was constantly breaking in not being able to be with Tyson. She sat up in her bed and continued to look at the photo. She felt tears running down her cheeks and wiped them away. She stood up and stretched and placed the photo back into her back pocket. Roman walked into her room and looked at the small girl in front of him.

"Come Neo, we have to go to the train and get ready," Roman said to her. Neo nodded and followed him out of her room.

'I miss Tyson so much,' she thought to herself while wiping a stray tear.

Beacon cafeteria,

Tyson was sitting with team RWBY and silently ate his dinner beside them. His thoughts constantly returned to Neo and the old times of being with her. Tyson had told them about his time with her but never described her. Tyson shaken from his thoughts by someone talking to him.

"Remnant to Tyson, you in there," Ruby said to Tyson snapping her fingers. Tyson looked up and noticed JNPR had joined them at some point.

"Yeah, what's up," Tyson asked. They all looked at him as if he had missed something really important. "I have a feeling that you asked me something and I wasn't paying attention," Tyson said to them.

"Can you show us a picture of your old girlfriend," asked Jaune. Tyson was thinking about the request. He finally pulled out the photo and looked it over. The old picture of him and Neo at the park two years ago.

"This picture was from two years ago. Please don't wreck it, it holds great sentimental value to me," Tyson said and handed the photo to Ren first. Ren looked over the photo and handed it to Nora.

"If that's her, she is really cute," Nora said to Tyson. Nora handed it to Pyrrha who looked it over.

"She looks familiar," Pyrrha said and handed it to Jaune. Jaune looked it over and got a thoughtful look.

"Your right, she does look familiar," Jaune said and handed it to Blake.

Blake looked at the photo and she stared at Tyson with a questioning look. Blake handed the photo to Ruby. Ruby looked at it and then looked between Tyson and Yang with a worried expression. Ruby then handed it to Weiss who looked at and then back at Tyson with anger in her eyes. Weiss handed the picture to Yang who looked at and her eyes turned crimson. She looked at Tyson with a murderous stare. She then took the picture between both hands and was going to rip it in half. In the blink of an eye Tyson and Yang were on the ground with Tyson on top.

"Don't you fucking dare," Tyson said to her. He snatched the picture from her and placed the picture back into his pocket. He got up and returned to his spot and resumed eating.

"I'm going to murder you," Yang said getting up. She brushed herself off and sat back down.

"You should have told us about this," Blake said. Tyson sighed and looked at team RWBY and JNPR.

"It was two years ago, after my fifteenth birthday we went out for a walk. A couple hours into our walk, I was smacked in the back of the head hard and she was abducted. Ever since then I made myself a promise I won't stop looking for her and punish those that took her," Tyson said to the eight people. "These leather gloves were the present she got me for that birthday and I kept them ever since," Tyson added.

"When did you two first meet," Pyrrha asked Tyson.

"We met when we were just five years old. I found her in an alley. My mom and dad agreed to take her in, ever since then we've been inseparable," Tyson answered Pyrrha's question.

"So she not all bad," asked Ruby. Tyson nodded and ate more food on his tray.

"She was forced into the criminal career," Tyson said after he swallowed his food. Blake's expression softened while both Weiss and Yang were still angry. Tyson wiped away a stray tear that managed to come out. He got up and left the two teams at the table. He had to get out of there before more confrontation occurred.

After he left, Ruby looked at her teammates, especially Yang. Yang's eyes returned back to their normal lilac colour and had her head down.

"Yang, you were being really hard on him, that photo holds great sentimental value to him and you almost ripped it in half. He wouldn't forgive you for that," Ruby said Yang. Yang didn't make eye contact with Ruby and continued eating.

"She's right Yang, there would have been no telling how he would have reacted to you ripping up that picture," Blake said to her partner. Yang got up and left the table. She went to go find Tyson so she could apologize for her overreacting.

"I can only hope she is going to smooth things over with Tyson," Ruby said. Blake nodded in agreement and hoped that was what Yang was going to do.

RWBY dorm,

Tyson had walked all the way to the RWBY dorm to gather up his things. He was going to simply move over to the JNPR dorm so he wouldn't have to deal with Yang. He was half way through packing his stuff when Blake came in.

"What are you doing," Blake asked. Tyson ignored her at least until she was right in his face. "What are you doing," Blake asked again.

"I'm going to move over to the JNPR dorm so I don't have to deal with Yang," Tyson said as he continued to pack. Blake went and sat down on her bed. She watched as Tyson left the dorm and went across the hall. Tyson laid out his sleeping bag on the ground and put his stuff in the corner of the room.

Yang came bursting into her dorm startling Blake who was on her bed reading. Blake looked Yang who was in a frantic state.

"Where's Tyson," Yang asked Blake. Blake blinked and just stared at Yang.

"He's over in JNPR's dorm, he's a little upset about what you almost did," Blake said to Yang. Yang rushed across the hallway and burst into JNPR dorm. Jaune and Tyson were the only ones in the JNPR dorm. Tyson was laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Yang popped into his vision but Tyson simply stared past her. Yang looked into Tyson eyes and only received a icy stare.

"Tyson, I'm sorry for what I did, I let my emotions get control of me," Yang said to him. Tyson didn't even respond. He wouldn't give Yang the satisfaction of accepting her apology. Yang continued to try to get Tyson to talk to her but to no avail. She finally gave up and left to her dorm.

"So how'd it go," asked Blake without looking up from her book. Yang gave a defeated look to Blake.

"He won't even talk to me," Yang said. Yang crawled into her bunk and just stared at the bunk above her.

'I can't believe I did that, I just lost one of my closest friends, I'm such an idiot,' Yang scolded herself in her head. Blake couldn't help but feel sorry for Yang.

Library,

Ruby had followed Weiss to the library so she could study. Ruby was worried from the fallout that could happen between Yang and Tyson.

"Hey Weiss, do you think we should worry about Yang and Tyson," Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't care, he gets whatever comes to him for having an enemy as a girlfriend," Weiss said coldly.

"You were there when he said that she was abducted, she was forced into that line of work," Ruby said Weiss. Weiss simply shrugged and returned to her book.

'I hope Yang and Tyson can patch things up,' Ruby thought.

JNPR dorm,

Tyson was still laying down and staring at the ceiling. The rest of JNPR had joined him and Jaune. Pyrrha was the most interested in Tyson's relationship. Tyson answered her questions with bare minimum information. Pyrrha was slowly gathering information for his old girlfriend.

"So how much time did you spend her," Pyrrha asked Tyson.

"We were very rarely ever apart. This is the longest time we've been apart. I really miss her and I have no doubt that she misses me," Tyson answered her. Pyrrha had felt sorry for Tyson since his girlfriend had been forcibly removed from his life.

Abandoned underground city, Mt. Glenn,

"Come along Neo, we have more to do," Roman said while instructing White Fang members where to load cargo. Neo followed Roman along and boarded the train. Neo was staying behind Roman just so she wouldn't be in the way.

'I hope Tyson finds me soon,' Neo thought to herself. She continued to follow Roman and followed his orders.

JNPR dorm,

By this time everyone was asleep. Tyson was still awake and snuck out the dorm. He was out in the hallway and heard quiet sobbing down the hall. He walked down to find Yang sitting on the floor. Tyson had enough time to rethink his actions and he decided to forgive Yang. He sat down beside Yang and wrapped an arm around her. Yang was taken by surprise but she hugged him.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you," Tyson began. He felt guilty about ignoring Yang. "I was being a jerk and ignoring you for what you almost did," Tyson added. Yang couldn't help but feel guilty because Tyson was apologizing. "I can't be mad at you since your one of my closest friends," Tyson finished. Yang hugged him tighter and quietly sobbed into his shoulder. After a few minutes both fell asleep on the floor in the hallway.

Morning,

Tyson was shaken awake and opened his eyes to find Ruby smiling at him. He returned the smile, flexed his free arm and yawned.

"Glad to see you two patched things up," Ruby said to Tyson. Tyson looked to his right side and saw Yang quietly snoring into his shoulder. He smiled at the cute sight of Yang. He shook Yang lightly and she stirred.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled into Tyson's shoulder. Tyson shook his head and looked at Ruby. He looked back at Yang and slowly began to take his arm away. "No," was all Yang mumbled before clamping onto his arm.

"Well, you have to get up. In case you forgotten we fell asleep in the hallway," Tyson said to Yang. Yang sighed into his shoulder before actually removing her head and looked him in the eye.

"Carry me back to my bed," Yang asked with pleading eyes.

"Uh, you can be so needy sometimes," Tyson said. That rewarded him a swift punch in the gut.

"Ok, no jokes, not this early," he said as he got up. He stood up straight and stretched before bending over to pick Yang. Tyson picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her dorm with Ruby following them.

Blake was sitting on her bunk like usual reading a book. Weiss was busy going over notes for the day's classes. Tyson walked in with Yang in his arms. Blake gave them a warm smile while Weiss just gave an icy glare. Tyson ignored Weiss and set Yang down on her bed.

"Hey Yang, I forgot to say we got a package from dad," Ruby said to Yang. Yang shot out of her bed and grabbed the cylinder off the desk. She opened the cylinder and pointed the open end at the ground. A grey object slid out onto the ground. The object popped and it turned into a dog.

"Zwei," Ruby yelled upon seeing her pet. Ruby picked up the dog and hugged it. Yang smiled upon seeing their old pet while the other three were surprised.

"Oh boy, I'll be out in the hall," Tyson said and shot out the door. No one else reacted fast enough to stop him.

"Your dad mailed your dog," Weiss asked in shock.

"Oh, he does this kind of stuff all the time," Yang said to her pulling a note out.

"Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang," Yang read. Yang tipped the cylinder over again and cans of dog food came pouring out.

"How is he suppose to eat that," Weiss asked. A can opener fell out of the cylinder.

"Don't worry, he can use it," Yang said to Weiss with a smile. By this time Blake was on Ruby's bunk trying to keep her distance from the dog.

"Would all students please come to the amphitheatre for field assignments," Goodwitch said over the intercom.

"Well we better get going," Yang said.

Abandoned underground railway,

Neo sat on a crate watching White Fang members moving cargo. She watched one guy trip over a crate. He fell to the ground and she raised a hand to her mouth to hide her silent giggles.

"What are you laughing at, you pint-sized runt," roared the man in anger. He got to his feet and stomped over to the small girl. She gave an evil smile. He cocked his arm back ready to punch her. He threw the first punch and she dodged him. She easily dodged every punch and kick. She knew what would happen to the man. She knew Roman would practically tear his head off if he found out about this fight. She decided to let that happen. She gracefully dodged the man at each punch, stalling for time. Everyone else was watching the two fight. The pint-sized girl danced gracefully while the man was becoming even more infuriated.

"Stand still, you little bitch," the man grunted. Neo was insulted so she struck back. She used her parasol and her agility to keep ahead of the man. She landed quick kicks and smacks with her parasol. She was making the back away because of how fast her attacks were. In five minutes he was on the ground with a sword to his throat. By now Roman was beside them and was scolding both of them. Neo sheathed her sword and pulled out a little note pad and pencil. She wrote down that he started it. She handed it to Roman and waited.

"Neo, go back to your station," Roman said while still glaring at the man. Neo nodded with a smile and skipped off to her position.

Beacon Academy, air pad,

"You have got to be kidding me," Tyson said rubbing the bridge of his nose in disbelief. All five teens were in shock at who the huntsman was they were shadowing.

"Come along kids we are behind schedule," Oobleck said to the five teens.

"Let's just get this over with," Tyson said following Oobleck to the Bullhead. The four girls followed him and entered the aircraft. Once they were in, Oobleck had the pilot takeoff. They left for the southeast region.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion

After hours of battling Grimm professor Oobleck asked Tyson and three members of team RWBY why they wanted to be a huntsman and huntresses.

"So Tyson, why do you want to be a huntsman," Oobleck asked.

"I want to be a huntsman because I want to protect people and help them," Tyson began but Oobleck cut him off.

"That is what you will do, I want to know why you want to do it," Oobleck said trying to be more clear.

"Why I want to do it? The most specific reason I can come up with is that I want to find my old girlfriend. She was forcibly removed from my life a couple years ago, I want to find her and punish those that took her from me. Then I would want to help people and make sure they don't suffer what I went through," Tyson said to Oobleck. Oobleck seemed satisfied with that answer and he left Tyson to fight more Grimm. When night finally came, all six people set up camp in an abandoned building.

"A text book camp fire, good work girls," Oobleck said as he entered their camp. Tyson and Ruby trailed behind with Ruby shivering. Tyson had his arm around Ruby trying to keep her warm.

"Sooo... warm," Ruby said as she fell beside the fire.

"Who wants to take first watch," Oobleck asked the group.

"I'll do it," Tyson replied and walked to a near by window. Everyone else got cozy and ready for bed. The four girls rolled out bedrolls and Oobleck climbed to the floor above them. Tyson watched Zwei curl up beside Ruby as both were going to sleep. Tyson looked out over the abandoned city remains and watched for any threats. Tyson sat there for three hours before he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to face Yang.

"I'll take over, go get some rest," Yang said Tyson. Tyson nodded and walked past Yang to her bedroll and laid down. Before he could fall asleep he heard Zwei and Ruby leave. Tyson decided to get up and follow them to make sure they would be ok. Tyson followed Ruby to the doorway and saw what Zwei was doing.

"Zwei, you could have done that anywhere, this is a wasteland," Ruby said in a hushed tone. Zwei responded by barking at her. Zwei came jogging over and Tyson couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's statement. Ruby jumped because she never heard Tyson following her.

"Don't do that," Ruby scolded Tyson. Tyson raised his hands in mock defeat but he heard something. He instantly pulled Ruby closer to him and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh," he hushed Ruby. They heard footsteps coming towards them.

"I swear I heard a Beowolf," they heard one man say.

"It's probably gone by now, let's finish our patrol and head back to base," they heard a second man say. They heard them walk away and Tyson let go of Ruby.

"Let's go, we have to find out where they're headed," Tyson said and motioned for Ruby to follow him. Ruby followed Tyson as he crouch walked to minimize the sound of his footsteps. They followed the two guys for a ways. Tyson stopped at a corner and peeked around. He watched the two men enter a door at the far end of the street.

"What do we do know," Ruby asked. Tyson got up and walked to the centre of the street.

"We go get the others," Tyson said to Ruby. Ruby pulled out her scroll and was going to contact the rest of the team, but she didn't have service. The ground around them started to crack and cave.

'Fuck me,' Tyson thought as he shoved Ruby away from danger.

"Go get the others, I'll be fine," Tyson said as he fell through the street. Ruby watched helplessly as Tyson fell. Ruby turned around and ran for their camp. Tyson fell for a good hundred meters until he hit the ground. Tyson had his breathe knocked out of him. He struggled to his feet and to catch his breathe. A door swung up and a couple guys came charging through.

"There, get him," one said as he rushed to Tyson. Tyson received a punch to the jaw which landed him on his butt.

"The boss will want to see him," the other said as he kicked Tyson in the head, knocking him out.

Above ground,

Ruby led everyone to where Tyson had fell through. The other four looked down the hole into blackness.

"This where he fell down," Ruby said. Oobleck examined the hole and turned back to the girls.

"We had better hurry. There was a second part to this city, it laid underground. Once the city above ground was overrun by Grimm, the inhabitants built an under ground city, but an accidental explosion opened a cavern filled with subterranean Grimm. We have stumbled upon Remnant's largest mass grave," Oobleck said to everyone.

"Let's go, me and Tyson followed a couple guys and they entered through that door," Ruby said pointing at the door the two men entered. All five people rushed to the door and entered a long tunnel.

Underground railway,

Neo was sitting on the train when she heard a White Fang call out for Roman.

"Hey boss, we got something for you to see," one guy yelled. Roman was annoyed but came to see what the man had. Roman had a smile grow across his face upon seeing Tyson.

"Tie him up, get him on the train. His friends are no doubt not that far behind," Roman said to them. Neo was curious as to what was going on she went to look around. Whenever she went to look she was stopped by random guys. Neo ran into Roman and was about to write something down on her notepad before Roman stopped her.

"Sorry Neo, your not allowed to see the new prisoner until we get moving," Roman said to her. Neo was confused but she was pulled away by a couple guys. Neo had always kept her hope in Tyson. She kept her hope for the two long years she has been away from Tyson. She felt like today was going to be like any other.

'I miss you Tyson,' she thought to herself. She was dragged back to the car that she was to protect. She walked around the interior of the car until she heard an explosion. She jumped up into the shadows in the roof of the car.

Outside train,

"Everyone to your stations, we are leaving," Roman said through an intercom.

"We're stopping that train," Ruby said and jumped onto the moving train. Everyone else followed her lead and jumped on.

Neo's train car,

A couple White Fang members dragged an unconscious teen into Neo's car. Neo was curious so she jumped down from her hiding place to see who it was. The two White Fang set the guy on a container. He was all tied with tape to close his mouth and a blindfold. As she got closer to him, he began to stir. She heard him mumbling something since the tape was keeping him from talking.

'Uhh, where am I,' Tyson thought to himself as he finally woke up. He felt the container he was on. The last thing he remembered was falling from the surface and being knocked out by some White Fang goons. He finally took notice to the footsteps walking towards him.

'I guess I'm not alone here,' Tyson thought. He tried to say something but his words couldn't come out because of the tape on his mouth. He moved his arms and found his wrists were bound together. He felt the tape being ripped off his mouth.

"Thank you," Tyson muttered. He didn't receive a response from the person.

Neo heard his voice for the first time in a long time. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She couldn't contain herself as she threw her arms around him. Neo wanted this moment to last for as along they were alive.

Tyson was confused at who this was. This person hugged him and held him close. It wasn't until his blindfold was removed that he found out who it was. Neo had removed his blindfold and looked into his eyes. Tyson looked into hers completely stunned.

"Neo," he said quietly. "Would you please untie my wrists," Tyson said to her quietly. She walked around him and untied his wrists. Tyson stood up and rubbed his wrists. She walked back and looked up into his eyes again. Tyson looked down at his long lost girlfriend and felt tears coming. Neo wrapped her arms around him and began to audibly cry into his chest. Tyson felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He did his best to hug her but she was shorter than he remembered.


	4. Breach

Chapter 4: Breach

"You three, go into the train cars and get to the front of the train, we have to stop this train," Oobleck yelled to Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"What about you," asked Blake.

"Me and your leader will push forward from up here," Oobleck said.

The three girls nodded and jumped into the train car. They landed in the middle of the car filled with robots. They destroyed all the bots in minutes and White Fang came in from the car in front. One was wearing Tyson's gauntlets. Yang was furious and started to pummel the White Fang. When it came down to the one with Tyson's gauntlets, she mercilessly beat him until he told them where Tyson was.

"He's-s-s a couple cars ahead," he finally said after all the pain he went through. Yang pulled off the gauntlets and stood up.

"He's going to need these if he's going to fight," Yang said and walked to the door to the next car. Blake kicked the man in the head and knocked him out.

"Let's continue on through the train," Weiss said to the other two.

Neo's train car,

'They made me do so many terrible things,' Neo said in Tyson's head. Tyson cradled Neo in his arms while she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know Neo, but I'm here now. You won't have to do those things anymore," Tyson said to his old girlfriend. Neo hugged him tighter, wishing that they would never be separated again. Tyson sat there with Neo in his lap and tears rolling down his cheeks. His only wish that his friends would accept her. They sat there, the only noises being the train rolling on the rails and Neo's muffled sobs. They sat there for minutes more before being interrupted by a White Fang soldier flying through door to the car behind theirs.

"They're coming," he muttered before he fell unconscious. Tyson looked him and then back to the door. Yang was standing in the doorway staring at them. Then she shoved through the door. Blake walked through to see Tyson and Neo. Then Weiss squeezed past Blake and stopped dead in her tracks. Her expression changed to rage and stomped towards them.

"Neo get behind me," Tyson said. Neo quickly scurried behind Tyson and peeked over his shoulder.

"Get away from him," Weiss said in a low angry tone. Everyone was surprised by Weiss' aggression. Neo tried to hide herself even more behind Tyson.

"Weiss, back away," Tyson said in a stern tone. Blake was the first to react and grabbed Weiss by the arm. Blake tried to hold back Weiss but she thrown back by a glyph. Weiss continued to advance towards Tyson and Neo. Tyson stood up and acted as a barrier between Weiss and Neo.

"Weiss, what are you doing," asked Yang. Weiss didn't respond and was face to face with Tyson. Tyson was a few inches taller than Weiss. Weiss stared into his celadon green eyes with her icy blue eyes.

"She doesn't deserve you," Weiss said to him with a hint of anger. Weiss planted an aggressive kiss on his cheek. Everyone else gasped in surprised. Tyson just stood there unamused. He raised his arm pointed to the door to the next car.

"Go," is all he said to her. Weiss was taken back from his coldness towards her. She sheepishly walked away to the door. Yang walked up to Tyson and handed him his gauntlets. Blake followed Weiss through the door to the next car.

"I'll do my best to keep my mind open. She did help Roman escape before," Yang said to Tyson. Neo appeared beside them and offered a hand to Yang. Yang hesitantly took her hand and shook.

"She says hi and she'll do her best to make a better impression," Tyson said to Yang telling her what Neo had told him. Yang looked at Tyson with a confused expression.

"How are you able to understand her," Yang asked.

"We managed to develop telepathy when we were younger, so that's how we communicate. She says stuff in my head and I use words," Tyson said, explaining why he can understand her. Yang was still confused but she accepted that answer. Neo was trying to create a connection to Yang and talk to her.

'He is right,' Neo said in Yang's head. Neo finally built a mental connection with Yang.

"WHAT the hell," Yang said jumping back from surprise. Tyson laughed from her reaction.

"You'll just have to get use to it," Tyson said after his laughing fit. All of a sudden they flew into the wall and were knocked unconscious.

Vale,

Tyson was slapped awake by Neo. Tyson opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and rubbed his neck.

'Come on Tyson, the Grimm came through the breach that the train made. We have to help your friends,' Neo said in his head. Tyson sat in rubble and looked around a bit more still dazed. Neo handed him his gauntlets and he slipped them on. He stood up and brushed off the rubble. He cracked his knuckles.

"Ok, let's go fight and help," Tyson said as they walked towards the action.

Hours later after helping quell the Grimm threat,

Neo watched as Roman was being arrested. Roman noticed her and tried to plead to her.

"Neo, please help me," Roman said to her. Neo had her arms crossed over her chest. She turned from him and walked back to Tyson. Tyson was standing with team RWBY when Neo walked up and hugged his arm. Neo looked at Weiss who was looking at her with distaste.

'I think Weiss is jealous of me and Tyson,' Neo said in Yang's head. Yang was taken by surprise and looked at Neo. Neo had a cute smile on her face as she looked at Yang.

"I still need to get use to that," Yang said out loud. The rest of RWBY just stared at her while Tyson had a smile on.

"Get use to what," asked Blake. Yang blushed and just hid her face behind one of her hands. Tyson smiled even wider at Yang's embarrassment. Neo looked at the four girls in front of them.

'I think Weiss is just jealous of us,' Neo said to Tyson.

"I think your right, she is jealous of us," Tyson said out loud. Now all the attention was Tyson. Tyson slyly smiled at Weiss. Neo elbowed him in the side.

'Don't even think about,' she warned.

"I was not," Tyson retorted. Now everyone was even more curious.

"You know I don't care about her like that, she's just a friend," Tyson said to Neo. Yang was beginning to understand and started to giggle.

"Do you mind explaining what's going on," asked Ruby completely confused. Tyson looked to Neo and she nodded. Neo understood what he wanted her to do. She focused and built up a mental connection with Ruby.

'Weiss is jealous of me and Tyson,' Neo said finally building the connection.

"Gahhh, what the heck," Ruby said surprised as she leapt into Weiss' arms. Tyson and Yang burst out laughing because of Ruby's reaction.

"Get off me you dolt," Weiss said annoyed. Ruby climbed out of Weiss' arms and looked Neo.

"Did you... just talk," Ruby questioned Neo. Neo looked at Ruby innocently while Tyson explained.

"In way, she did. We developed telepathy when we were younger. She talks to me in my head and respond with my words," Tyson said. Yang had recovered from her laughing fit and stood there with a goofy smile on her face.

"You knew about this," Weiss said trying to get Yang to talk. Yang shrugged and continued to smile.

"So... Weiss... are you jealous of Tyson," Ruby said making Weiss blush madly. Tyson laughed at the exchanged and pretended to wipe a tear. Tyson and Neo turned around and were about to leave the group. They just about took one step but stopped when they saw who was in front of them.

"Mr. Tyson... mind telling me why a criminal is hugging your arm," Professor Goodwitch asked.


	5. Decision

Chapter 5: Decision

Neo his behind Tyson as Ironwood and argued with Ozpin over what to do with her. Tyson kept an arm behind his back so Neo could hold his hand. Tyson just listened to them bicker and waited for their answer. They listened to Ironwood argue that Neo should be locked up for her crimes while Ozpin argued that she would be a good addition to the school. Goodwitch was the fulcrum between the two as she tried to calm down both men. Tyson was getting fed up with them and finally made a statement.

"Sirs, I'd like to say something," Tyson said and the three turned to him. "She's my girlfriend, I've known her longer than the criminals, she was forced to do the things she did. I know if given a chance she will perform well and above expectation. Please just give her a chance," Tyson said to them. Ironwood sighed and Goodwitch looked at him.

"I'm willing to give her a chance, but it all depends on Ironwood's decision now," Ozpin said to him. Ironwood stayed in thought for a few more minutes while everyone else waited.

"Tyson, you say you know her the best. Can you promise that she won't do anything to harm the students or staff here? Or bring any White Fang to this school," Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir, I can," Tyson said with a confident expression. Ironwood weighed his words and gave his final answer.

"Ok, she can stay here, but if she screws up once, she's going to prison," Ironwood said. Neo squeezed Tyson hand and he squeezed back. Tyson and Neo started to leave but was stopped by Ozpin saying something.

"And Miss Neopolitan, please be careful, I will have you under watch for a few months," Ozpin said to Neo. Neo nodded and followed Tyson to the elevator.

RWBY dorm,

"Do you think they'll let her join Beacon," Ruby asked excitedly. Weiss was sitting at the desk looking over notes. Blake was in her bunk reading and Yang was doing push-ups in the center of the room.

"I don't know Ruby," Blake said without looking up from her book. Ruby jumped off her bed and went to the door.

"I'll be back, I'm going for a walk," Ruby said and walked out the door. She walked down the hallway and out the building. She walked around the grounds breathing fresh air.

'Hey Ruby,' someone said in her head.

"Gahh, why," she said jumping in the air. Tyson and Neo walked up to her with Neo hugging Tyson's arm and Tyson laughing.

"That never gets old," he said straightening himself. Neo smiled at Ruby with her normal sweet smile.

"If you think it's not freaky, you try it," Ruby said to him. Tyson smiled even bigger.

"You forget, I've had her talk in my head for ten years, I've gotten use it, and so will you," Tyson said. Ruby blushed because she forgot about that.

"I forgot," Ruby said to them. Tyson walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, you'll get use to it," Tyson said to reassuringly.

"So is she going stay," asked Ruby whose eyes were glinting.

'Yes, I am,' Neo said in Ruby's head. Ruby jumped a little from the voice in her head. Tyson bursting out laughing again. After about a minute he finally stood up straight and caught his breath.

"So who is she staying with," Ruby asked a little annoyed by Tyson.

"She'll being staying with team RWBY or JNPR, either or really," Tyson said.

"What about you," asked Ruby.

"I'll be staying where I like. Which will probably be either RWBY or JNPR dorm. Mostly likely wherever she goes," Tyson replied.

"One of my most favourite people is staying with us and his girlfriend, I'm so excited," Ruby said nearly jumping into orbit.

"Just one thing, You, Blake, and Yang might have to deal with Weiss if she becomes a problem," Tyson said to Ruby.

"We'll do our best, that's for sure," Ruby said to him. Ruby led them back to the dorm overly excited. Ruby was the first to enter the dorm followed by Tyson and Neo close behind. Weiss glared at Neo while Yang jumped up and bear hugged Tyson. Tyson patted Yang on the head and chuckled.

"It's good to see you missed despite me being gone a couple hours," Tyson said with a smile. Tyson looked up and saw Blake smiling and Ruby practically bouncing off the walls.

'Tyson, I could use a little help,' Neo said in his head. He turned to see Neo backed up into a corner by Weiss. Weiss was staring daggers into Neo as Neo tried to shrink into the corner as much as possible. Neo looked incredibly scared, Tyson pried Yang off him and jumped between the two girls.

"What do you think you're doing," Weiss said in an incredibly cold tone, practically freezing the air around her mouth.

"Just defending my girlfriend," Tyson said to Weiss. They stood at a stand off for a while. Everyone else was worried what would happen. Finally, Weiss backed off and walked back to the desk. Tyson turned and faced Neo in the corner. Neo threw her arms around him. Tyson hugged her back.

'Thank you for defending me,' Neo said to him. Tyson broke the hug and looked her in the eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just doing what any boyfriend would do," Tyson said to her. Tyson heard Weiss groan in annoyance.

"Where do you want to sleep," Tyson asked Neo. Neo looked around the room and shrugged. Yang walked up to them and looked between the two.

"Just stay here, don't worry about Weiss, she's harmless," Yang said to them.

"In that case, I need to collect my stuff from JNPR dorm, keep her safe," Tyson said to Yang. Yang nodded and Tyson went to get his stuff. Neo followed Yang to her bunk and sat down beside her. Neo looked around the room again and saw three faces, two friendly ones and one that scorned her. Neo turned away from Weiss and back to Yang and Ruby. Ruby was talking to Yang about her. Neo listened to them contently. Several minutes later Tyson came back with his sleeping bag and other stuff. Tyson laid out the sleeping bag and walked over to Neo. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Neo snuggled into his side with a look of pure bliss. Neo completely zoned out for the rest of the day. Tyson led her to the air pad and watched the sunset. Tyson watched with Neo hugging him. Ozpin gave the students a few days for them to recuperate. Ozpin gave Tyson and Neo a week since Neo was new to Beacon. Neo snuggled further into Tyson's side and watched the sunset.

"We have a whole week to get you acquainted into school life and rest, so we have some time to ourselves," Tyson said to her. Neo simply nodded and smiled. They walked back to the dorm. When they got back, they laid down in the sleeping bag. Neo laid beside Tyson and stayed close. Neo was small enough to lay right beside Tyson. Tyson held his small girlfriend and felt her small frame pressed against his. Tyson fell into a dream of his time with Neo before the abduction. Neo fell asleep in complete bliss and snuggled into Tyson.

Friday,

The week passed quickly, Neo had learned where to go for food and classes. Tyson had showed her around Beacon. It was after classes and everyone had plans. Team RWBY planned to go into Vale to go shopping while Tyson arranged to meet his parents at a restaurant. Little did his parents know that Neo would be coming. Neo didn't know that she would meet her adoptive parents again. After lunch they would head home for the weekend.

Beacon,

'Where are we going,' asked Neo. Tyson led her to a waiting airship. Tyson didn't respond and boarded with Neo following. Tyson found empty seats and sat down. Neo sat down beside him and looked to him.

"We're going for lunch," Tyson said finally responding. Neo looked around the airship at the passengers. They sat around until they finally arrived in Vale. Tyson led Neo through streets of Vale. They continued on towards the restaurant. Tyson walked in and surveyed the tables. He found his parents in a table at the corner of the restaurant. Tyson walked towards them with Neo behind him. His mom waved to him and he waved back.

'Who's there,' Neo asked. Tyson continued to walk towards his mom and dad.

"Some people who missed you dearly," Tyson said over his shoulder. Neo thought about that until they came to the table. Tyson's mom got up and hugged him.

"Mom, I have somebody with me that I'd like you meet again," Tyson said to her. His mom pulled away and both his mom and dad gave a confused look.

"Again," his mom asked. He moved to the side to reveal Neo behind him. His mom looked at the familiar girl.

'Mom,' Neo said to her. Neo had tears welling up in her eyes as she rushed forward and hugged her mom. Tyson sat down at the table and watched them. Tyson watched as Neo and his parents hugged and finally sat down. They talked while they ordered, well in Neo's case telepathy. Tyson had to give her order to the waiter since she couldn't talk.

"So where were you the past two years," Tyson's mom asked Neo. Neo's smile faded while she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Neo's been doing some... terrible things. Things she's ashamed of. Things she doesn't want to talk about. She doesn't even share what she did with me," Tyson said to his parents. His mom knew that it had to be some bad things since Neo shared everything with Tyson. When their food arrived, they didn't talk. Once they were done and paid, they went out to their parent's car. They sat in silence all the way to the house. Once they left the car, Tyson's dad went to the door and unlocked the house. Tyson and Neo stood by the car while his mom collected a bag from the trunk. Tyson and Neo followed behind his mom and into the house.


	6. Subsided

Chapter 6: Subsided

"Your being pretty harsh, even for you," Ruby said to her partner. Weiss sighed in annoyance by her partner's constant pestering. Yang and Blake walked up to them with small bags in hands. "What did you all get," Ruby asked Yang.

"Just some clothes, a ring, that's it," Yang replied. The other three became curious because of the ring.

"So who is the ring for," Blake asked. Yang looked between the three in front of her and started to blush.

"No one special," she said as she started to back away slowly. Weiss created a glyph behind Yang to stop her.

"Your not going anywhere until you tell us," Weiss said to Yang. Yang tried to get around the glyph but Weiss continued to stop her. Yang finally ran past them and out of the mall.

'Someone needs to help her warm up to Neo, and I feel I can help with that... and more,' Yang thought to herself as she ran to a waiting airship.

Down the street,

"It looks like she's headed back to Beacon," Blake said running down the street with Weiss and Ruby close behind. They just reached the airship when it launched.

"Now we have to wait and talk to her at Beacon," Ruby said disappointed. Ruby turned to her two teammates pouting.

"Since we have to wait, Weiss your going to have to patch things up with Tyson and Neo. It's not healthy to keep having a grudge against them, plus you knew he wasn't going to get another girlfriend. He is to invested in Neo to go with anyone else," Blake said to Weiss. Weiss couldn't help but feel Blake was right. Weiss hid her guilt and gave a cold glare.

"Weiss, you are going to have to talk to them. We can't have you and Tyson constantly fighting, it won't do any good since Tyson had his mind made up before he even met you," Ruby said to her partner placing a hand on her shoulder. Weiss sighed and looked Ruby in the eyes.

"I know, I'll do my best to apologize to them and try to at least regain his trust. I'll try and become friends with Neo, that's about the best I can hope for," Weiss said to Ruby with a sincere look in her icy blue eyes. Ruby smiled to her partner and looked to Blake who was also smiling.

"That's good to hear Weiss," Ruby said to Weiss with her normal excited state. Weiss cracked a smile at her leader's excitement. Weiss felt she was going to do something more than she could have done when she first met Tyson.

"Now we just have to wait until the day after tomorrow for them to come back," Blake said with some unusual excitement in her voice. Weiss felt nervous but she knew she could do this. She had to do this.

Beacon,

Yang was in the team dorm looking at the diamond ring. It was cool blue colour. Yang had butterflies and was starting to feel sick. She closed the ring box and set it in her drawer, careful to hide it from the others. She wasn't ready to give it yet but she will have to soon to stop being pestered by the others. She had the ring engraved with the name of the one she loves. She knew this promise ring would be enough to melt the ice. She was thrown from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She went to the door and opened it. Pyrrha stood there with a smile.

"Pyrrha, I need to tell you something," Yang said pulling the redhead into her dorm.

Tyson's house,

Tyson sat on the couch with Neo in his lap. They were watching a horror movie while the parents made supper. Neo was hugging Tyson tightly and hid her face whenever something really scary happened. Tyson sat there smiling and laughing. Tyson always enjoyed horror movies, he found them more funny than scary. Neo was the opposite, she hated watching horror movies unless she was with Tyson. Tyson always made them less scary because of his sense of humour. When it was finally over, Tyson and Neo walked to the dinner table. They sat down and waited for supper. Neo sat there twitching because of that movie.

"It was just movie Neo, calm down," Tyson said to her reassuringly. Neo tightly squeezed his hand and continued to look around fearfully. Tyson shook his head and looked to his mom bringing food.

"I saw how scared she was, I thought she might crack one of your ribs from how tight she was holding you," his mom said to him. Tyson smiled and looked back at Neo. Neo scooted over closer to Tyson and leaned on him.

"It'll take a lot more than that, Yang has a killer bear hug," Tyson said out loud. Neo looked up at Tyson with curiously.

"It's like being hugged by a truck hitting a wall at high speed. I think in one instance Yang actually did crack one of my ribs," Tyson said to them.

"I remember that, we had to take you to the hospital after getting a call from the principal at Signal. Yang came with us and apologized profusely about cracking your rib," Tyson's mom said to him and Neo. Neo was surprised by this and looked up to Tyson.

"Well from what I remember, it hurt and Yang was afraid for me. I stayed in the hospital and Yang stayed with me, and I was also visited by her little sister Ruby at the time. So yeah, I have Yang to thank for meeting her sister," Tyson said to Neo.

"Well that's enough with the reminiscing, it's time to eat," Tyson's mom said.

Beacon,

"Wow Yang, I never pegged you as that type of girl," Pyrrha said to an obviously distressed Yang. Yang pulled out the ring and showed it to Pyrrha.

"I just don't know when to give it to her," Yang said. Pyrrha walked over to Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll know when the time comes. And I'm sure she'll love the ring, it's very beautiful," Pyrrha said with a reassuring smile. Pyrrha left Yang to her thoughts and went to her dorm.

'I just hope she'll love me like I do her. I want everybody to be here, so I'll do it when Tyson and Neo get back on Sunday," Yang thought to herself. Yang continued to stare at the ring for a couple more minutes. She placed the ring back in the drawer she had it hidden in. She walked around Beacon for the rest of the day still worried about her crush's reaction.

Tyson's room,

Tyson was laying in his bed. Neo was pressed against his side. Neo had her head on his shoulder. Neo had drifted off to sleep a couple minutes before. Tyson laid there not knowing how long he had been awake. He heard a small almost inaudible whimpering coming from girl clinging to him for dear life. Tyson lightly stroked her multi-coloured hair. Her grip started to slack and she started to settle down. Neo's eyes started to flutter slowly. She opened her eyes and looked Tyson straight in the eye. Tyson could see her trying to keep tears from forming. Neo buried her face into Tyson's shoulder and started to cry quietly. Tyson could only assume it was something from long that was troubling her.

"Tyson, I'm scared. The people I worked with will be at Beacon. I don't want to be confronted or even be recognized by them," Neo said to him. This was the first time Tyson ever heard her voice. Her voice was sweet and calming.

"Neo... when were you able to speak," Tyson asked almost in a whisper.

"Before the train incident, Roman had me under go a special surgery. After the surgery I was placed in a comatose state so I could heal quicker. When I finally came around, I was fully healed and able to speak. But I still chose to use notepads and telepathy. You are the first person to hear my voice. Roman thought the surgery failed," Neo said. Tyson stroked her hair and kissed her lightly. "You are the only one I would ever talk to with my real voice, you're the only one I can trust," Neo said to Tyson. Tyson kissed her again.

"I feel blessed to even have you with me now, I know how hard you had it before you met me. So I feel even more blessed to be the most trusted person you have," Tyson said to Neo. Neo smiled and snuggled into Tyson's side. Tyson and Neo fell a sleep a few minutes later.


	7. Nightmare

**Author: Here is something I want to happen. I want someone to draw me up or sketch or whatever some of my OCs from my stories. Since I can't draw for shit. On another note, everyone please bare with me on updates because I have like nine different stories going on at once. With that said always expect sporadic updates from different stories. Anybody ever notice how I a haven't introduced Tyson's semblance yet?**

Chapter 7: Nightmare

Neo walked into a room with a singular light bulb. The only other person in the room was a guy sitting on a chair directly under the light. He raised his head and made eye contact with Neo. His eye colour being that of one she loved so much. Neo rushed up to him and looked him in the eye. She noticed that he was tied to the chair and small cuts on his face. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Then out the darkness walked a woman who used to be her boss.

"Neo... you have become so soft," said the familiar woman said. "You let him influence you to the point where you talk with the enemy," the woman continued. The woman just stared at her with her amber eyes. "Kill him. Cut your ties to the past. He's holding you back," the said woman said to Neo. Neo violently shook her head in defiance. "You let him influence you for too long," said the woman and advanced towards the sitting guy. With a swirl of fire, she pulled one of her signature blades. She walked up behind him pulled his head by his hair. He made eye contact with Neo again.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't know you like I do," he said to Neo. The woman placed her blade against the side of his neck. "I know you're not a killer. You can overcome her and her accomplices," he said to Neo.

"You talk too much," said the woman. Just before she dragged her blade across his neck, Neo shot up awake. Neo had streams of tears running down her cheeks. Neo looked around the room and relaxed.

'It was just a dream,' Neo thought to herself. She managed to get herself up and off of Tyson. She sat at the foot of the bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 and Tyson probably wouldn't be up for a little while. She wiped the stray tears and left the bedroom. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. She started to lose control and sob. She curled into a ball with the images of Cinder and Tyson still clear in her mind.

Beacon,

Yang laid in her bed wide awake. She woke up a an hour earlier and just laid there. She had very little to occupy her mind. She finally heard someone get up. She watched over the side of her bed. It was Blake who woke up. Yang watched Blake enter the bathroom. She waited for Blake to finish. When she did, Yang spoke up.

"Blake, let's go for a short walk. I'll tell you who the ring is for," Yang said close to a whisper. Blake was surprised but obliged. Yang got off her bed and quickly changed in the bathroom. Once she was done, her and Blake left the dorm quietly.

'I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do,' Yang thought as she and Blake walked through the dorm halls.

Tyson's house, hour later,

Tyson woke up and was missing Neo on his side. He took a quick glance around the room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up off the bed was going to the kitchen. On the way, he noticed Neo on the couch. He walked over to the couch and knelt down in front of it. He looked into Neo's sleeping face. He brushed away some loose pink strands of hair from her face. She looked peaceful. Until he heard her quietly whimper. He stayed by her side until she jolted awake. It something that scared, her irises were white instead of their normal pink or brown colour. Neo was breathing rapid shallow breaths. Tyson placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right here Neo, Don't be scared," Tyson said to her in a soothing tone. Neo slowing turned her frightened gaze to Tyson. Tyson pulled her closer and into a hug. Neo returned the hug and rested her on his shoulder. She started to quietly cry. Tyson held her in his arms and consoled her. He gently rubbed her back. Neo started to calm down and stopped crying. She was still sniffling but she was feeling better.

"It was a nightmare about losing you," Neo quietly whispered into Tyson's ear. "You were tied up on a chair in a room with a single light. My old boss came out the shadows and told me to kill you. She said how you were holding me back. Cut the ties to the past. I could never do that. You mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you again," Neo whispered on the verge of tears. Tyson held her close, knowing how much she meant to him. Tyson knew her better than her old boss.

"Neo, if she shows up, we'll deal with her. We have our friends and professors to help us if we need it," Tyson whispered to her with a soothing tone, trying to keep her from crying again. "I'm going to get a coffee. Do you want anything," Tyson asked her.

"I'll just have a tea," Neo replied. Tyson began to pull away. Neo let go of him and sat back on the couch. Tyson stood up, but before he left for the kitchen he bent down and kissed Neo's forehead.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Tyson said to Neo. Neo gave a simple nod and watched Tyson walk off into the kitchen.

Beacon,

Blake sat on a bench completely stunned. She never expected Yang to like the same gender. Especially the ice hearted girl of their team.

"Yang... I... never expected that," Blake said to her teammate. Yang could sit there and worry about Weiss' reaction. Blake could clearly see it in her face.

"Don't worry Yang, I'm sure she'll love that ring. I'm sure she'll love you for it," Blake said to her. Yang gave an uneasy smile and sat back on the bench.

"Your right, she'll love that ring," Yang said.

"Come on, the others should be awake by now. Let's go get them and get some breakfast," Blake said standing up. Yang ran her fingers through her mane of hair and nodded. Yang stood up and walked beside Blake back to their dorm.

Tyson's house,

Neo slowly sipped on her tea as they watched some tv. Tyson sat beside her with an arm around her and coffee in his other hand. Neo held her tea in both hands and leaned on Tyson. Tyson took a drink from his coffee before he talked.

"So when do you want to go back to Beacon? I said we would be back tomorrow, I say we go back early and surprise them," Tyson said to her. Neo thought for a minute before answering.

"I say we go back and surprise them. It would be a lot of fun," Neo said to him. Tyson smiled and looked back to the tv. They sat there for a couple more minutes before Neo spoke up. "Tyson, when did you meet Yang," Neo asked.

"Well I met her when I went to Signal after you were abducted," Tyson began.

Two years earlier,

Tyson walked through the halls waiting for class to begin. He kept his blankly stared ahead as he walked. His only thoughts were of Neo. Tyson was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of fighting. Tyson rounded a corner and found a girl that had a mane of blonde hair. She had her back to the wall and was surrounded by guys. Tyson stood roughly about ten feet away from the group. He listened to them insult the girl and watched the girl's reaction. He watched her eyes change colour and could see she was getting mad.

"How about you guys get lost. In case you are blind, your pissing her off," Tyson said to the guys. One turned to him and stared him down.

"How about you get lost. This has nothing to do with you," the guy said to him. Tyson simply shook his head. The bully gave an evil smile and towards him with a couple others. He was surrounded by four guys.

"Four against one... I like those odds," Tyson said and went for his boxing stance. The first guy attacked but Tyson delivered a strong punch right into his stomach. He didn't get to finish his attack and ended up on the ground. Then the other three piled on him. He dodged to the left and right while unleashing quick punches to each guy. In the end, he knocked all four guys to the ground and only took a couple punches. He looked to the girl and saw she won her fight. Tyson left the scene and down the hall. When the bell rang, Tyson went to the forge as did a lot of other students. That's where he met the blonde girl he helped.

"Thanks for the help," she said to Tyson. She caught Tyson off guard.

"No problem, I fought bullies before," Tyson said to her. She eyed Tyson with curiosity.

"When did you first start fighting," she asked him.

"Let me think... I think I first fought someone to defend my girlfriend when I was twelve," Tyson said to her. Tyson felt sad for not being with Neo.

"I'm Yang," the blonde girl said to him.

"I'm Tyson," He responded to her. After the exchange of words with Yang, everyone went to making their weapons.

One month later,

"I'm here for you Tyson if you need it," Yang said to him after learning his girlfriend's fate. Tyson was sitting on a bench with a couple tears rolling down his cheek. He looked up to Yang with warm smile.

"Thank you Yang. I appreciate your concern," Tyson said to her. Yang sat down beside him and hugged him. Tyson smiled and leaned into the hug.

Two months later,

"I'm so sorry Tyson," Yang said to him. She followed Tyson out of school and to his parent's car. They climbed into the backseat and left for the hospital.

"How many times do I have to tell you Yang, it's fine. It was just an accident," Tyson said to her trying to be reassuring. It was hard since he had one of his hands on his cracked rib. Every little touch to the cracked rib caused him pain. They sat there for at least half an hour and Tyson listening to Yang's constant apologies. When they finally got to the hospital, Tyson's dad led him in while his mom stayed with Yang. An of waiting later Tyson's dad came out.

"They're going to keep him in for a couple days just to observe him in case of bone fragments," Tyson's dad said. Yang expression went from worried to fearful.

"I want to stay here with him," Yang said with tears starting to well up.

"I'll go see if she can stay here with Tyson," Tyson's mom said and left to the front desk.

"You better go and contact your parents. They might wonder where you are if you don't show up in a couple days," Tyson's dad said to Yang. Yang nodded and went off to find a terminal.

Two days later,

Yang sat in a chair beside Tyson's bed, nearly falling asleep. A knock at the door made her jerk her head up. She saw her sister and dad there.

"Ruby," Yang said jumping out of the running up to her to catch her in a bear hug.

"Yang... air," Ruby struggled out.

"Oh sorry," Yang said letting go of her sister. Her dad looked at her and them Tyson in the bed.

"Yang... what did you do," Her dad asked. Yang became timid upon the question.

"I may have accidentally cracked one of his ribs," she said quietly. Her dad just shook his head.

"Yang, mind introducing me," Tyson asked from the bed.

"Oh right," Yang said pulling her sister and her dad into the room. "This is my sister Ruby and my dad Taiyang," Yang said to him, gesturing to each person. Tyson said hello and they talked for the rest of the day.

Present day,

"I'm surprised Yang cared about you that much," Neo said to him. Tyson lightly squeezed her.

"I guess it was because I helped her the first day and me confiding in her," Tyson said to Neo. Neo nodded and took the sip of her tea and set the mug down on the coffee table.

"So want to go back after lunch," Tyson asked. Neo thought a little bit before answering.

"Yeah let's go back after lunch," Neo responded. Tyson gave a smile and Neo returned the smile. They cuddled together for the time they had left at home.


	8. Surprises

**Author: First off I would thank Legendary 2094 for putting my character in one of his stories. It was hilarious. But how haven't you seen General RAAM? He is nine feet tall, he's pretty hard to miss. You have to at least heard him being mentioned. Now as for a review I got, I do realize that I am making Neo more helpless than she really is. And as for Tyson, I have plans so everyone needs to be patient. Trust me things are going to happen that will flip some parts on their head. Also I do realize Monty Oum set rules for naming characters, but I'm not writing an episode of RWBY here. Thanks to that review I got a couple extra ideas I intend to implement. In saying that, I do realize that some people may find them disappointing. All in all, people who very few good things to say can be helpful, and sometimes not. But that review has helped me in trying to make things a little better. I think you put too much thought into your review. Now, enough rambling and on with the story.**

Chapter 8: Surprises

Tyson gave his mom one last hug goodbye. He stepped aside for Neo and left them. Tyson's mom gave Neo a hug and looked her in the eye.

"Be safe, we don't want to lose you again," Tyson's mom said Neo. Neo gave a confident smile and a nod. Tyson waited by the door of the airship. Neo walked past him and into the airship. Tyson gave one last wave to his parents and entered the airship. Tyson found Neo standing by one of the windows in the front of the ship. Tyson walked up beside her and looked out the window. They felt the ship lurch as it took from the air pad. They watched as the ship rose over top of the buildings and into the open sky.

"This going to be fun," Tyson said out loud. Neo nodded in agreement.

Beacon,

Team RWBY sat in their dorm. Ruby and Weiss constantly firing questions at Yang. Ruby sat on her bunk while Weiss sat on the fifth bed in the middle of the room.

"Who are you planning to ask," Ruby said excitedly. She and Weiss sat there expecting an answer. Finally Yang stood up and went for the door.

"I'm going for a walk," Yang said fed up with all the questions. Yang left the dorm and slammed the door on the way out. She walked out the building and to main courtyard. She walked around the main courtyard looking over flower gardens and the architecture. Yang actually felt at peace when looking at the beautiful scenes. That was until she was tackled to the ground. She struggled against the body on top of her. She was becoming angrier by the second.

"Did ya miss me," the person on top of her asked. She realized who it was and relaxed. He got up off of her and helped her to her feet. She turned and face Tyson with a slight tinge of anger.

"Why did you do that? That wasn't very nice," She said in a slightly abrasive tone. Tyson adopted a look of hurt and sadness. Yang sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry I said it in that tone. Just don't do it again," Yang said sternly. Tyson instantly changed to a smile. "Where's Neo," Yang asked.

"She went on to the dorm," Tyson said happily. Yang just nodded readied to say something.

"Tyson, I have a crush on someone," Yang said with blush evident. She peaked Tyson's curiosity.

"Who is it," he asked with curiousness.

"Weiss," Yang said in a small voice. Tyson was shocked. Then a smile cracked across his face.

RWBY dorm,

Neo stood outside the door working the courage to knock. She didn't know what to expect from Weiss and since Tyson wasn't there, she was a little scared.

'Come on Neo, you can do this. You fought scarier enemies before,' Neo thought trying to psych herself up. She knocked on the door a couple times and waited. The person that opened the door she did not expect. Weiss opened the door and had her mouth open to say something, obviously expecting someone else.

"Neo, your back early," Weiss said surprised. Neo was surprised that instead of hostility, she got neutrality. Neo stared blankly at Weiss before Ruby appeared and pulled her in the room. When Neo was dragged into room she noticed the fifth bed.

'Where did you get that,' Neo asked Ruby. Ruby didn't jump this time from the sudden voice in her head.

"We managed to requisition a fifth bed so you and Tyson wouldn't have to sleep on the floor," Ruby said to her. Neo nodded and sat down on the bed. "Where's Tyson," Ruby asked.

'He's with Yang walking around,' Neo replied in Ruby's mind. Ruby smiled brightly and nodded.

"Neo," Weiss said to get the smaller girl's attention.

Neo turned around and faced Weiss with a curious look. Weiss took a deep breath and began.

"I'm sorry I've so mean to you and Tyson. I let my jealously get the better of me. I know I don't deserve it right away but will you forgive," Weiss asked Neo. Neo adopted a thoughtful look while Blake and Ruby were stunned. Neo finally responded with a nod. Weiss let out a sigh of relief and had a smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you," Weiss said. Neo gave a warm smile.

Dorm hallway,

"So how was your weekend," Yang asked as they walked back to the dorm.

"It was good. Neo got to see my parents again. She really enjoyed that," Tyson said to her. Tyson grabbed the door handle and opened the door to the room. He stepped into the room and found Neo 'talking' with Weiss. Neo turned to Tyson as soon as he entered.

'Hi Tyson. Me and Weiss have patched things up,' Neo said to him. Tyson looked to Weiss and saw she was little worried.

"Tyson, I'm sorry I've been so mean. Can you forgive me," Weiss asked him. Tyson thought be fore answering.

"If Neo can, than I can," Tyson said to her. Tyson walked over and sat down beside Neo on the fifth bed. "When did you get this," Tyson asked.

"We got it yesterday," Ruby responded.

"Where's my sleeping bag," Tyson asked.

"It's in the closet," Blake said. Tyson nodded in acknowledgment. Then Yang cleared her throat and everyone turned to her. She was holding a small black box in her hand. She looked incredibly nervous. Tyson smiled and laid back on the bed.

"Weiss, I was...," Yang began but stopped mid sentence. Everyone stared at her waiting. Yang took a deep breath to calm down and started again.

"Weiss, I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend," Yang finally said and walked towards Weiss. She handed Weiss the box. She backed away a little as Weiss opened the box. Weiss opened the box and gasped at the ring. She looked up to Yang surprised while Yang was blushing madly. The other three girls were shocked while Tyson laid there smiling. Weiss launched forward and tackled Yang to the ground in a hug.

"Yes, I will be, I love this ring but I love you more," Weiss said as she kissed Yang on the cheek. Tyson switched his position so he could lay his head on the pillow. Neo watched the two girls on the ground. Yang was struggling against Weiss as she tried to get up. When Yang did get to her feet, Weiss had let go of her.

"Today has been an emotional day," Yang said as she sat down on her bunk.


	9. Cold

**Author: I want to do a Kill la Kill and Halo crossover. I want people's feedback on this idea. I want to do an OC story with the OC with one of the main female** **characters. Damn you writer's block.** **Sacrifices are being made in order to keep up with other stories. Just be aware that I have been up all night working on this. Sorry this took a long ass time to update. Stories and writer's block and other bullshit.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Cold

Tyson laid on his bed with Neo beside him. Everyone else was asleep since it was two o'clock in the morning. Tyson laid there wide awake still thinking.

 _'I guess we'll see what happens.'_ Tyson thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. He finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 ** _Morning_**

Tyson was rudely awakened by a shrill whistle. Neo had fallen onto the floor from being startled. Everyone else was annoyed.

"I swear I will crush that whistle with my bare hand." Tyson said out loud. He rolled to the side of the bed and offered a hand to Neo. Neo took his hand and got to her feet. Tyson rolled over again and Neo sat down beside him.

"I hate that whistle. Wait . . . didn't you get rid of that?" Yang asked Ruby. Ruby only smiled innocently. Tyson got his bed and went to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and got ready. He left the bathroom and walked back to his bed. He sat and waited for the others to finish in bathroom. It was at least an hour later that everyone was done. They left the dorm and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Everyone gathered at a table and conversations were going around. At some point JNPR also joined them. Tyson sat there listening a usual with his food in front of him. Neo sat beside him smiling happily. Tyson went to his food began to eat. Neo followed suit and began eating as well. Tyson and Neo sat eating and went interrupted until they were done.

"So what are the plans for today?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing special." Tyson replied.

"How about we go and train? So we can see what Neo is able to do." Ruby suggested enthusiastically.

"How about it Neo?" Tyson asked as he turned to her. Neo nodded with her eyes gleaming.

"Ok then its settled. Let's head to the arena after we're all done here." Tyson said to everyone. Everyone nodded and went to their food and talking. It was several minutes later when everyone was done and walking to the arena. All ten teens walked into the arena and walked to the middle.

"Alright so who's first?" Jaune asked.

 _'I want to face you first.'_ Neo said to Yang.

"I keep forgetting that you talk inside someone's mind, not out loud. But sure I'll fight you first." Yang said to her.

"Well ok then, Yang and Neo first." Tyson said as he headed for the stands. Everyone else followed him as Yang and Neo headed towards the opposite ends of the arena. Once everyone was seated, the match began. Yang launched forward first with her arm back ready to punch Neo. Neo gave a small smirk before she sidestepped and smacked Yang with her umbrella. Yang turned to punch Neo again but the small girl gracefully dodged her by doing a back flip. Yang went to kick Neo but was blocked by Neo's umbrella. Yang was getting infuriated and started to get reckless. Neo was showing off her agility by constantly dodging Yang's attacks with ease and landing her own.

"I never knew Neo was so graceful." Tyson said.

"She's your girlfriend. You're supposed to know her the best." Ruby said to him.

"Yes I do know her the best out of everyone here but don't forget that she was also abducted two years prior to this and she could have gotten some new skills." Tyson said to Ruby still focused on the fight.

"You dolt." Weiss said to Ruby. Yang had tried to punch Neo again but Neo smacked her fist out of the way and hit her in the body with her umbrella. A few dodges and smacks later Neo was winner of the match. Everyone left the stands and walked out into the arena. Neo skipped up to Tyson hugged him with a smile on her face. Weiss had walked over to Yang and helped her to her feet.

"So who now?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm up next." Tyson said as he pulled his gloves from a pouch on the back of his waist. He slid the gloves on and walked to the far corner of the arena.

"And me." Ruby cheered happily as she went to the end. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and fully extended it. Tyson raised his fists and waited for the signal. Once everyone was clear of the arena, they started. Ruby used her speed to close the distance fast. Tyson narrowly dodged a scythe swipe as he leaned back. He then punched Ruby in the gut as she tried to bring the scythe around again. It quickly turned into a one-sided as Ruby was constantly trying hit Tyson with her scythe but he kept his dodging. Ruby quickly darted away knowing she would lose in close quarters combat. She switched to using her sniper and started to fire at Tyson. Tyson reacted quickly by activating the water and wind crystals and slamming his fist down, creating a barrier of ice. Ruby quickly went and started to cut through the ice. Tyson activated the fire crystals in his glove and melted the ice barrier. Then activating the wind, he froze the puddle of water. Ruby began slipping around and slammed her blade into the ground to just stop herself. She had managed to turn her weapon to Tyson and started to fire. Tyson quickly back flipped out of the way and activated the fire crystal. He melted the ice underneath Ruby and quickly switched to the lightning crystal electrifying the water under Ruby's feet. A few seconds later Ruby collapsed but quickly got back to her feet. The round was over and Tyson was the winner. Everyone came from the stands with Neo running and nearly toppling Tyson from the momentum of her hug.

"There's no need to tackle me to the ground." Tyson said as he patted the girl's head.

 _'You're pretty fast at dodging.'_ Neo commented in his head.

"Well seeing as how my fighting style is boxing, I have to be quick to react." Tyson said to her she let go of him.

"Now who?" Asked Blake.

"Whoever I guess." Tyson said as he walked to the stands and took a seat. Neo stood with the rest of the group as they decide on who should go next. After they decided, the ones that weren't fighting went back to the stands and sat down. Neo took a spot beside Tyson and leaned on him. The fight was between Jaune and Pyrrha. That fight didn't last long and up next was Weiss and Ren. Both were close in beating each other. But in the end Weiss won because of her glyphs and Dust attacks. Then finally Blake and Nora. Blake was able to stay ahead of Nora thanks to her semblance as she quickly darted around landing slashes on the redhead. In the end Blake had won because of her clones and her speed. Once everyone was done they all gathered in the middle of the arena.

"I'll be going to the library. There a few books I need to find." Tyson said as he left everyone. Neo quickly trailed behind him. On the way to the library, Neo moved closer to Tyson as they passed a black haired girl, an emerald haired girl, and grey haired guy. Tyson took a mental note but continued on. When they arrived at the library, Tyson walked down an aisle looking through the shelves of books. Neo followed him through the library and watching behind her. She saw a flash of grey as it moved to another aisle.

 _'Tyson they're following us.'_ Neo said in a worried tone.

"We'll deal with them when we get the chance. Let's just get these books and go." Tyson said as he pulled a book from the shelf. Minutes later they stood at the librarian desk signing out three books. They left the library when they were done and were heading back to the dorm.

"Neopolitan." A voice said from behind them. Neo turned to find the black haired girl with the other two. Tyson turned to face them.

"That wasn't very nice leaving us like that. I thought you understood loyalty." The black haired girl said. Neo slowly started to back away terrified.

"I take these were the people you were talking about." Tyson said as dropped his books and pulled out his gloves. He slid them on as he kept his eyes on the three people.

"Now now, there's no need to get hostile." The black haired girl said to him.

"I think there are plenty of reasons." Tyson said as he readied his fists.

"Mercury." The girl said. The grey haired guy ran at Tyson and jumped for a drop kick. Tyson ducked and uppercutted Mercury's leg as he sailed past. The sudden redirection caused Mercury to go flying up in the air. Tyson activated the wind and water crystals and slamming his fists together. Ice formed over his gloves binding them together.

"That was stupid." The emerald haired girl said. Tyson smirked as he broke his iced hands over his knee, breaking them apart creating spike knuckles.

"Emerald." The black haired girl said. Emerald pulled out her pistols and started to shoot at Tyson. By this time Neo had ran away and prayed that Tyson would be alright.

 _'I don't want to lose him again.'_ Neo thought as she ran for the dorm. She ran past several other students who just gave her weird looks. When she finally arrived at the dorm she found Yang and Weiss.

"Oh hey Neo, what's up?" Yang asked casually.

 _'Tyson he's in trouble.'_ Neo said in her mind as she panted.

"What? Where?" Yang asked as she sprang to her feet. Neo waved her hand indicating for them to follow her.

"What's happening?" Weiss asked.

"It's Tyson. Come on." Yang said as she ran out of the dorm following Neo. Weiss followed them through halls and out of the dorm. They ran to where Tyson had been fighting Neo's old employer and friends. When they got there, they found Tyson laying on the ground without an arm. Neo stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Tyson on the ground. She began tearing up and regain enough control of her body to run to Tyson. She dropped to her knees and quickly scooped up his hand. She brought his hand to her cheek as she started to cry uncontrollably. Yang and Weiss had ran up and felt sick from the scene.

"We've got to get him to the infirmary fast." Weiss said. Then Tyson's head began to slowly move. He looked around and felt a warmth on his hand. He slowly looked over to see Neo holding his hand and crying.

"Neo . . ." He quietly murmured as he moved a finger that was on her cheek. She quickly opened her eyes and looked to his face.

"Don't worry Tyson. We'll get to the infirmary fast." Yang said as she quickly got around to his other side and slung his arm around her shoulders as she lifted him. As soon as she had a good grip on him, she started off to the infirmary.

"So . . . cold . . ." Tyson murmured as he passed out again.


	10. Recovery

**Author: So what does everyone think? I have been refining my writing skills.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Recovery

 ** _Five Days later_**

Neo sat at the bedside of Tyson while he staying at the infirmary. Neo sat there resting her head on the bed as she waited for Tyson to wake up. She hasn't left him for the full duration he has been in the infirmary. He has been put in a medical induced coma since his body need more time from the Aura treatments and surgeries. Everyone had made it a part of their schedule to stop in and check in on Neo and Tyson. They even helped Neo get caught up with any late work she had.

 _'Please . . . wake up . . . we all need you.'_ Neo thought as she stared at a wall. Neo quickly dosed off from the lack of entertainment. Minutes later the drugs had worn off for Tyson and he was slowly waking up. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself inside a hospital room. He moved his head groggily looking around the room. He tried raising his arms to see what had happened to him. He brought up his left arm and flexed his hand. He then looked to where his right would have been. His eyes widen from the missing limb.

 _'So it really did happen . . . Fuck me.'_ Tyson thought as he let his head fall back on his pillow. Then the door to his room slowly opened and Ruby walked in. She looked from her books that she had and saw Tyson awake. She dropped her books and stared at him.

"Hey . . . Ruby." Tyson said with a weak voice. Neo was woke up by the books hitting the floor and saw Ruby just staring. Neo turned to Tyson to see him awake. Both girls stared at Tyson for a few more seconds before they started to tear up. Tyson moved his hand closer to Neo and she snatched it up.

"I'll . . . go get the others." Ruby said trying to hold back her tears. Ruby left quickly to go search for the others. Neo was holding Tyson's hand as she started to cry. Tyson gently stroked Neo's cheek as she cried. Tyson turned his attention to the window and looked out of the window.

 _'This is isn't over. You took my arm, but I won't let you take her from me again.'_ Tyson thought as he quelled the anger that was rising from thinking about that black haired girl. Tyson felt Neo climb onto the bed beside him and snuggled up to him as her crying was reduced to sniffling. He placed his arm around her as he continued to look out the window. Neo laid her head on his shoulder as she got comfortable. Minutes later team RWBY came into his room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Tyson asked casually with a warm smile. All four girls gave nervous smiles as they took up spots around the room.

"We came to see you as soon as we heard you were awake." Yang said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty good all things considered." Tyson replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? You did lose an arm." Weiss said to him a little concerned.

"Look, I know this is going to be a small problem, but I have all of you to help me. We'll get through this." Tyson said to everyone with a serious tone.

"Yeah, we'll help you. We can get through this together!" Yang said fist pumping. Ruby joined in and fist pumped.

"You two need to lower your voices. You do remember we're in the in the infirmary?" Weiss said to them annoyed. Both girls went silent but had radiant smiles on their faces. Then a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"It's good to see you're awake. But I'll have to ask you five to leave for a little while. We need to run some tests and make sure he will be able to leave soon." The nurse said as she looked from her clipboard. Team RWBY nodded and they left. Neo was being a little difficult in refusing to leave until Tyson had convinced her to wait outside. Tyson had went through mobility tests and how well he would adapt to just using one arm.

 ** _Several Hours Later_**

Tyson sat on the bed struggling to pull on his shirt. Neo walked in and stopped in the doorway. Tyson had finally pulled on his shirt and looked to her. Tyson smiled and she smiled back while walking over to him. She sat down beside him and leaned on him.

"It's good to know you won't die." Neo said to him with her voice. Tyson only smiled.

"It would have been hard to deal with it." Neo said holding back a couple tears.

"I would put an arm around you, but I seem to be missing one." Tyson said to her joking tone.

"How could you joke at a time like this!?" Neo exploded getting up and facing him. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Neo . . ." Tyson began to only be interrupted by Neo.

"Just don't. Tyson, we've already lost each other once. I don't want to go through that again." Neo said as she looked to the ground and started to sniffle. Tyson got up and had wrapped her in the best hug he could.

"Neo . . . we won't go through that again. We have people we can trust." Tyson said as he held her with his arm. Neo wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Everything will be alright Neo." Tyson said soothingly. Then a man holding a document case entered the room. Neo let go of Tyson and sat on the bed wiping the last stray tears.

"Mr. Tyson?" The man asked Tyson.

"Yes." He replied.

"I've got a proposition for you." The man said as he pulled out a document from the case in his hands. Tyson took it skeptically and looked it over.


	11. Bionics

Chapter 11: Bionics

"Let's go to talk to Ozpin." Tyson said as he looked over the document for the third time. Tyson started out of the room with Neo right behind him. Neo snatched the document from his hand and looked it over. As soon as she had read it over she looked at Tyson with surprised expression.

"Tyson . . . if you go through with this . . ." Neo had begun to say.

"Yes I know. That's why we're going to talk Ozpin. And hopefully Ironwood will be there too." Tyson said as he continued to the lobby of the infirmary. He made his way to the desk and checked out. Once he was done, he turned and left the infirmary. Neo was right behind him the whole to Ozpin's office contemplating what information was on that document. Little did they know they were being watched.

"I thought I killed him." Cinder muttered to herself as she stood behind a tree observing Tyson and Neo.

"Neo won't get away next time. We'll make sure of that." Cinder once again muttered as she left the cover of the tree and walked in the opposite direction of Tyson and Neo.

 ** _Minutes Later, Ozpin's Office_**

"This is a very important decision for you I hope you know." Ozpin said to Tyson after he read over the document.

"Yeah I know, that's why I came to talk you about. And I was hoping Ironwood would have more information on this since he is from Atlas." Tyson said to him.

"Well I say it was good you came to me since this man you explained came to you. He knew exactly where you were which is slightly unsettling." Ozpin said to Tyson.

"Yeah it is." Tyson said as he nodded. Neo stood idly by as she listened to them talk.

"As for Ironwood I don't where he is but I'm sure he would have been able to shed a little more light about this operation." Ozpin said thinking about where the general could be. Just then Ironwood came into the office from the elevator bank.

"Ah, James we were just talking about you." Ozpin said to the general as he walked up. As Ironwood approached, Ozpin slid the document across his desk to the general. Ironwood picked up the document and looked it over before surprise showed on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Ironwood quickly questioned Ozpin.

"A man came to Tyson after he had recovered from his tussle with some other students." Ozpin said pointing to Tyson.

"Tussle? I lost an arm because of that 'tussle.'" Tyson said a little angry.

"This is supposed to be top secret. Sure we've been searching for candidates to participate, but we can never find willing volunteers. So we decided to keep researching the effects on living tissue and we made sure to lock away all documents pertaining to this. Some where we have a leak in security." Ironwood said as looked back to the document.

"Someone already beat you to figuring out how to replace limbs with robotic limbs." Neo commented as she thought of Mercury and his mechanical legs. The other three people in the room looked to her.

"You remember that guy named Mercury, right?" Neo asked Tyson.

"Yeah. What about him?" Tyson asked her.

"He has mechanical legs. His legs are also his weapons. His fighting style revolves arund kicks." Neo explained to them.

"What!?" Ironwood yelled dumbfounded at how someone had beaten Atlas to robotic replacement limbs.

"Well if it's a volunteer you need, then I'll do it." Tyson said as he turned to Ironwood. Everyone was stunned by Tyson's offer.

"Tyson are you sure about this?" Neo asked she grabbed his hand.

"Yes I am. This could be good for me and you. Plus I'll also have the ability to fight again." Tyson said to as he looked to her.

"If you say so." Neo said a little worried. Tyson turned back to Ironwood who was thinking over the offer.

"You've read over the document and know the risks. Are you willing to do this operation even if means that you may die?" Ironwood asked Tyson. Neo immediately moved and hugged Tyson's arm out of fear.

"Yes I am willing to take that risk." Tyson said to Ironwood.

"We have a place in a hospital in Vale that we have been experimenting. That's where we'll head." Ironwood said as he turned to leave. Tyson followed him with Neo still holding his arm. All three entered the elevator and once they all did Ironwood hit the button for the ground floor. They stood in silence a few minutes before Ironwood broke it.

"She won't be able to come with us." Ironwood said as the elevator reached the ground and the doors slid open. Tyson didn't say anything but Neo was terrified for Tyson's wellbeing.

"Neo would you please go back to team RWBY's dorm and tell them what's happening and why I won't be around for a couple days." Tyson said to Neo as he continued to follow Ironwood. Neo was going to protest but quickly shut her mouth and left Tyson.

 ** _Later at RWBY dorm_**

"HE'S DOING WHAT!" Yang yelled. Neo had shrunk into the wall a little from Yang's outburst.

 _'As I said. He's going to get to get a robotic replacement arm.'_ Neo said in Yang's head.

"Do you mind telling us what's going?" Ruby asked her sister.

"He's going to get a robotic arm to replace his lost arm." Yang said to her sister.

"She didn't stop her?" Ruby asked motioning to Neo.

"She said she couldn't. He was dead set on getting this arm." Yang said as she walked her bunk where Weiss was also sitting.

"He can be such an idiot sometimes." Yang said as she flopped back on her bed. Neo walked to her share bed and laid down. She fought back the tears from the thoughts of losing Tyson again.

* * *

 **Author: I've started a new story. RWBY x Halo to be specific with an OC. I need ideas on who to have my OC have a relationship with. My OC is an ODST just so you know. Story name is The Demon From Another World**


	12. Cyborg

Chapter 12: Cyborg

 ** _Two days later_**

Tyson woke up after the surgery. He was groggy as he sat up on the table.

"Ugh . . . my head." Tyson groaned as he raised a hand to his head. He rubbed his head to find some fresh stitches and gauze.

"Lay back down. You need time to adjust to the implants." A doctor said as she came rushing in and pushing Tyson back on the table.

"What all happened?" Tyson asked as he raised his hands over him and looked them over.

"Well we had to connect your new arm with you nervous system. That was rather difficult but we did have some of the best surgeons here. We also skinned your arm with a synthetic skin so nobody would be able tell the difference. We've also had to put implants in your brain so you could fully utilize your new arm. The implants convert your electrical impulses from your brain into code since the arm has a processor near the shoulder. These impulses converted into code become the commands for the arm to move. We've also had to make sure your body won't reject anything so we are giving some pills so your body won't reject the implants and arm. You will have to take the pills for at least a year. We've incorporated the four basic Dust crystals in the knuckles so you don't have to wear your right glove. And if you need to, the skin can peel off. But it will hurt since we've placed sensors in the skin so you could feel again. Long story short you should be able punch harder and lift more with your right arm now." She said as she looked to the ceiling recollecting what they all did to Tyson.

"So basically I'm a cyborg." Tyson stated looking at his right arm.

"Dumbing it down. Yes you are." She replied a little annoyed.

"Cool." Tyson said as he moved the robotic fingers and felt the sensations.

"So when can I leave? I want to get back to Beacon. I do need to continue my studies after all." Tyson asked the doctor.

"In a couple hours. We are still doing some tests and we also need you to do a couple things just to make sure your arm works properly." The doctor said.

"What about maintenance?" Tyson asked as he looked at the doctor.

"Oh right." The doctor said as she rushed out of the room and came back with a toolbox.

"You'll need these to make adjustments to your arm when you need to. You can also shut off the arm and sensors so you can pull of the skin and do maintenance. When you put the skin back it will reseal when you turn it all back on." The doctor said setting the toolbox on the ground beside the table.

"All right then." Tyson said returning his attention back to his new limb. The doctor left and Tyson just laid on the table moving his new limb. Several minutes later Tyson got up off the table and stretched. The doctor came back in with a clipboard, a device, and a small ball that looked like it was for stress.

"Squeeze this." She said handing him the small ball. He grabbed the ball with his right arm and began to squeeze. Tyson continued to apply pressure to the ball until it popped. The device the doctor had was beeping like crazy.

"It seems your strength has been increased by at least double over the flesh and bone counterpart." The doctor said writing something down on the clipboard.

"Follow me. We still have a couple more tests to do." The doctor said and started out of the room. Tyson followed her out of the room.

 ** _Hours later_**

Tyson stepped out onto the streets of Vale with the toolbox in his left hand. He walked down the streets while it poured rain.

"Why does today have to be so miserable?" Tyson mumbled as he was being soaked. He readjusted his grip on the toolbox as he walked. He walked to the airship pad and found one headed for Beacon.

"Good thing I used some of my Aura to heal up the stitches on my head." Tyson said to himself as he walked onto the airship. He pulled out the little container filled with little white pills. He popped it open and took one out.

"Here goes nothing." He said as he swallowed the pill. He closed the container and returned it to his pocket. He walked to an empty seat and sat down. He set down the toolbox beside the seat. He slowly slid down his seat as he ran his hands over his face. Then he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out the window. He pulled out his scroll and typed out a text to Yang.

 _'on my way back.'_ He texted.

 _'we all can't wait to see you again.'_ Came the reply. Tyson smiled as he closed his scroll and put it back in his pocket. He closed his eyes as the flight would take around half an hour.

* * *

 **Author: Well what do you think?**


	13. Right Hook

Chapter 13: Right Hook

Tyson walked out of the airship into the rain.

"Why won't this rain let up?" He wondered as he started off towards the dorms. He walked down the paved path passing by the occasional student. He shifted the toolbox to his left hand as he continued.

"Hey look it's the guy that had his arm blown off." Tyson heard someone comment. Tyson turned to see Cardin Winchester his gang of goons. He set down the toolbox and walked to them.

"You got something say Winchester?" Tyson said as he pushed Cardin slightly.

"Is that all you got?" Cardin taunted.

"Oh no, I've got a lot more. Just push me a little more and I'll show you." Tyson said as he shoved him. Cardin then shoved him back. Tyson cracked a smile as a wound up for a right hook. He punched Cardin hard sending him flying.

"We're done here." Tyson said as he turned and walked to the toolbox. Tyson picked up the toolbox and continued towards the dorms. He followed the paved path until he came to his dorm building. He entered the building and went up the stairs to the RWBY dorm. He walked through the hall to find Jaune standing outside his door.

"Hey Jaune. What's up?" Tyson called from down the hall.

"Hey Tyson. Nothing much." Jaune called back.

"Got locked out again?" Tyson asked as he approached.

"Yeah." Jaune said as he hung his head.

"Ok hold on." Tyson said as he chuckled and pulled out his scroll. He quickly typed out a message to Pyrrha.

"There. You should be in soon." Tyson said as he patted Jaune on the shoulder. Tyson turned to the RWBY dorm and took a deep breath.

 _'Here we go.'_ Tyson thought as he gripped the handle and twisted it. He pushed the door open and looked inside. Everyone was there and staring at him. He walked in and pulled the door shut behind him. He set the toolbox down beside the desk. He turned back to the five girls.

"Hi." was all he said before he was tackled against the wall. Neo had him constricted in a hug as she nuzzled him.

"It's nice to see you too." Tyson said as he rubbed Neo's head. He then looked up to the other four girls in the room.

"So how does it look?" Tyson asked them.

"Which one?" Weiss asked. Everyone else face palmed.

"Right." Yang said from behind her hand.

"It looks so real." Ruby commented.

"Hold on. I can do a few other things to." Tyson said as he looked down to Neo.

"Could you please let go of me now." Tyson said to her. Neo hesitantly let go and backed away a little. Tyson then knelt down and placed his hand palm up on the floor.

"Neo, please step onto my hand. And try not to fall." Tyson said. Neo gingerly placed a foot on Tyson's hand and waited. Tyson placed enough grip on her foot so she wouldn't fall off his hand. He then lifted her up. She was flailing around trying not to fall. Tyson quickly set her down and brushed his hand off.

"Having this arm has increased my strength. Now I can fight properly again." Tyson said as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Neo sauntered over and jumped onto the bed laying down.

"What's the toolbox for?" Blake asked.

"Tools so I can make adjustments if I need to." Tyson replied.

"How about tomorrow we go and spar? It should be a lot of fun." Yang suggested.

"Sure. But first sleep. Being in that hospital and doing all those tests can really take something out of a guy." Tyson said as he yawned and stretched. He then shifted so he wouldn't lay across Neo. He laid down and had Neo cuddle up to him the second he did.

 _'I have my body pillow back.'_ Neo said in his head.

"Yeah I think sleep is a good course of action for now." Blake said as he got off her bunk and went to the bathroom. Neo nuzzled further into Tyson side as sleep took over.

 _'And I have my pint sized teddy bear.'_ Tyson thought as he drifted off.

 ** _Morning_**

Tyson woke up to Neo laying on top of him. He looked around to see everyone else still sound asleep. Tyson began to gently poke Neo in attempt to wake her up. He only received groans as she flipped over. He decided on another approach. He used his right arm and picked her up by her wrist. He set her down beside him and he finally sat up on the bed. He swung his legs off the bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Today is going to be a long day." Tyson grumbled as he got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a face cloth and soaked it under the tap. He turned off the tap and wiped the sleep out of his eyes with cloth. He rung out the cloth and set it back down on the counter. He walked out into the dimly light room and saw the rays of light coming through the window.

"I could be a dick . . . but I won't." Tyson said to himself as he left the room. He quietly clicked the door closed and made his way to the cafeteria.

"They should have a few things out by now." Tyson muttered as his stomach growled. He quickly crossed the courtyards and paths to the cafeteria after he left the dorm building. When he entered the cafeteria, he found only a couple other students up this early. He went got pancakes, bacon, and a few other things. He went to an empty table and sat down.

 _'I'll just wait here for the others.'_ Tyson thought as he dug into his food. He was half way thorough his breakfast when his scroll buzzed. He pulled out his scroll to find a text message from Neo.

 _'where are you?'_

 _'cafeteria. breakfast.'_ Tyson replied and waited for them to appear. By the time they arrived Tyson had finished his breakfast. He watched them get in line and gather up food. Everyone had pancakes and some form of meat. In Ruby's case she had cookies to compliment her pancakes. Neo had a seat to Tyson's Right and Blake sat on the left. Yang sat on the end with Weiss to her right and Ruby to her left. Tyson sat and watched them eat. Half an hour later the cafeteria was swamped with students and everyone with Tyson was done.

"So ready to spar?" Yang said resting her chin in hands with a smug smile looking across the table at Tyson.

"You're on." Tyson said as he rose from the table.

"This isn't going to be good." Ruby commented as she followed Yang and Tyson with everyone else behind her.


	14. New Tricks

Chapter 14: New Tricks

 ** _'If need be you can make weapons using the crystals in your knuckles. But I warn you, this could be very hazardous since all this tech is still experimental.'_**

Those words echoed through Tyson's head as he followed Yang to the arena. The doctor had informed him of this new tech when he went to do combat testing back at the hospital.

 _'This is going to be a good surprise.'_ Tyson thought as he pushed past Yang and opened the doors to the arena. No one is in the arena since there was no combat training currently. Tyson and Yang went to opposite sides of the arena and faced each other while everyone else went up into the stands. Yang and Tyson readied their fists and entered their boxing stances.

"What about your gloves?" Yang asked from the other side of the arena.

"I could use my left glove in conjunction with my new arm. But I won't. Don't need the right glove anymore. More fun this way." Tyson said to her. Yang gave a quick nod and readied to fight. Then the ding of the bell rang as Tyson had small smile creep across his lips. Yang launched forward with her left arm cocked back, ready to punch when she came in range. Tyson grew a full smile as he ducked at the last second avoiding her fist. Tyson did a left uppercut catching Yang just under her ribcage. Yang was lifted a few centimeters off the ground and had the air knocked out of her lungs. Tyson backed away as she fell to the ground and struggled for air.

"I've learned a few things since last we fought." Tyson stated as he readied for Yang as she got back to her feet. Her eyes flickered for lilac to their crimson red. She was angry, evidence being the embers that were coming off her hair.

 _'Be careful.'_ Tyson heard someone say in his head. He only smiled knowing who it was as Yang fired another punch at him. Tyson blocked her punch as he backed away for a little space. He quickly sent tendrils of his aura down to the crystals in the knuckles. He quickly selected the fire crystal and created a little fire in his hand. He continued to dodge Yang while the fire grew in his hand. Once the fire had made a decent size in his hand, it flashed temporarily blinding everyone. When everyone recovered, they noticed a rather large sword in Tyson's hands.

"Now this is cool." Tyson stated as he looked over the fiery blade with amazement. He quickly shook himself from his trance looked over to Yang. Yang was standing in her fighting stance waiting.

"Ready to end this?" Tyson asked with a slight smile as he flipped the blade and positioned it behind himself. He crouched into a stance with his left hand meant for a balance point. Without a word Yang shot forward with anger still clear in her eyes. With little hesitation Tyson had flipped the blade again and cross slashed Yang. Yang had fallen backwards on the ground without a single scorch mark but the fight was since the slash completely emptied her aura bar. The sword dissipated as the rest of RWBY came running up with Neo close behind. Yang sat up with a hand on her head.

"Ow." She muttered as Weiss knelt beside her and looked her over. Ruby looked at Tyson with awe. Neo tackled Tyson from the side and onto the ground. Tyson landed on his back as Neo started to straddle him.

"So now what?" Tyson asked from the floor as he looked to the other four girls. They all looked between themselves and shrugged.

"Ok then." Tyson said as he laid his head on the floor again. Then the real bell for classes to begin rang. Neo got off of Tyson and started to the door. Tyson clambered his feet and followed the other four girls who followed Neo.

* * *

 **Author: Sorry for the really short chapter guys.**


	15. Malfunction

**Author: This may be a sort chapter. Sorry guys. But be sure to let me know. I need to get back into writing. Please give me sometime.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Malfunction

Tyson sat in Professor Port's class with Neo leaning on his shoulder. Both were struggling to stay awake. Tyson almost dropped twice. If he did, Neo would have been jolted awake. Port was busy talking about his escapades from his earlier years. The rest of RWBY were also close to hitting their desks with their heads. Weiss had wanted to take notes but huffed when Port went into one of his many stories. Yang was busy trying to entertain herself but failing. Weiss had laid her head on Yang's shoulder while Blake was reading a book. Ruby was doodling on a piece of paper.

"Now who would like to test their luck?" Port asked the class. Tyson instantly perked up and shot his hand up.

"Ah, Tyson. You've haven't been back for a while. You want to back to training I assume. Very well now come forward and face your opponent." Port said as he motioned for Tyson to come forward. Neo nearly fell on the floor from Tyson standing up. She managed to catch herself by grabbing Tyson's chair. Tyson made his way to the front of the class and took a position opposite to the cage Port had wheeled in.

"Are you ready?" Port asked wielding his blunderbuss axe. Tyson nodded as entered his boxing stance. Port slashed the lock off of the cage and stepped back. A black claw came out of the blackness and gripped the side of the cage. The ever present red eyes glowing from the darkness. The Beowolf skulked out of the blackness and looked around the room. The light of the classroom gleamed off of the white bone plates and spikes on the Beowolf.

"Go Tyson!" Ruby cheered. The Beowolf snapped its attention to her and readied to launch forward.

"Hey! Big and ugly! I'm your target!" Tyson yelled at the Beowolf. It changed targets and leapt at Tyson. Tyson met the Beowolf with a fire enhanced left punch. He connected the punch with the Beowolf's snout and sent sprawling back. It quickly got back to its feet and made another attempt to attack Tyson. Tyson ducked under the swipe and punched the Beowolf in the ribs, earning a cry of pain. The Beowolf tried another swipe but Tyson was able counter and punched it in the leg. The Beowolf fell backwards and landed on its tail.

"You finished?" Tyson asked the Beowolf. Tyson brought back his right fist ready for a punch to finish the Beowolf. But something happened. Tyson tried to punch but his arm wouldn't respond. His arm went limp and fell to his side. The Beowolf was up and lunging at him. Everyone was utterly shocked and helplessly watched the scene unfold. Tyson quickly turned to his left and tried to block his head with his left arm. But a loud boom resounded through the classroom and the Beowolf hit the floor and slowly skidded towards Tyson.

"Mr. Tyson, next time you want combatting testing, please make sure your equipment is in working order." Professor Port said as he lowered the smoking barrel of his blunderbuss.

"Yes sir." Tyson said as he took a breath of relief. Neo came running from her seat and nearly tackled Tyson to the ground in a hug. Yang and Ruby followed behind her.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. Malfunction I guess." Tyson replied as he patted Neo's head. Yang only nodded her head as she thought.

"And with that class is dismissed." Port said before he placed his weapon back on the plaque it was perched on.

"I think I need to go see that doctor again." Tyson commented as he left Port's class behind team RWBY. Neo walked beside him.

 _'You need to talk to that doctor about this. This could be a problem if you can't use your arm when a fight happens.'_ Neo said to him.

"That's why I need you and the others to cover for me during Goodwitch's class." Tyson said to her.

"No problem!" Ruby said excitedly as she appeared beside Tyson. Ruby startled Tyson and Neo nearly hit the roof. The other girls turned around to see where their leader disappeared.

"Come on. We have to make a plan." Ruby said grabbing Tyson's left hand and pulling him.

"You could just say I'm sick." Tyson said pulling his hand free from Ruby's.

"Fine." Ruby said adopting a pouting face. She walked away with the rest of her team following her.


	16. Assessment

**Chapter 16: Assessment**

Tyson walked to the airship docks and boarded a waiting airship. He took a seat on the less populated side of the ship. He looked to his right arm as it loosely hung by his side. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

 _'Of all the shit that had to happen, why a malfunction?'_ Tyson thought to himself as he looked out the window. He watched as the ship took off for Vale. He sat there for half an hour as he blankly stared out the window. When it finally set down, Tyson got ready to leave. He walked out into the afternoon air. He strolled down the road towards the hospital. Several minutes later he entered the hospital. He walked to the reception desk and rang the bell. The receptionist came out in an instant to greet him.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked him.

"I'm here to see Doctor Tealle," Tyson replied.

"One moment." The receptionist said. She then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Doctor Tealle? There's a teenager here to see you. Yes, ma'am, I'll tell him." The receptionist said and hung up the phone.

"She'll be down in about half an hour." The receptionist said to him.

"Alright thank you." Tyson thanked her and went to a nearby chair and sat down. He sat and waited for what felt like an eternity to him. Finally, the doctor came and walked over to him.

"Tyson, what seems to be the problem?" She asked him.

"Well you see, I was doing some combat practice in one of my classes. My teacher brought in a Beowolf for me to fight. Right in the middle of it, my arm stopped working. It went limp and my teacher reacted fast enough to kill the Beowolf before I got killed. My worked all the time up until that point." Tyson explained to Doctor Tealle.

"Hmmm . . . interesting. Follow me." Tealle said as she motioned for Tyson to follow her. Tyson got up and followed Tealle down the hallway. They walked into a room and Tealle motioned for Tyson to lay down on the table in the middle of the room. Tyson complied and laid down.

 **Hour later**

Tealle looked over scans of the circuitry inside of Tyson's head and shoulder. She finally came to a conclusion and went to him. She showed him a scan.

"There's a connection problem here. The wiring became crimped. The wiring between the processor in your head and the shoulder joint. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?" Tealle asked him. Tyson thought about it but came up with nothing. He shook his head. Tealle sighed before saying anything.

"And we don't know if the wire became frayed or not. So we'll have to do a surgery to repair it." Tealle said to him.

"How long would it take?" Tyson asked.

"Maybe a couple hours." She replied.

"Ok let's get this done with," Tyson replied.

"All we have is one surgeon. Last time we had a huge team of surgeons." Tealle said to him

"I don't care. Let's get this done with." Tyson said impatiently.

"Then I have to put you on a sedative to put you to sleep." Tealle continued. Tyson just nodded.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Tealle said and then left the room.

 **Hours later, Beacon**

 _'Where's Tyson? He should have been back at least an hour ago.'_ Neo thought to herself as she laid on their shared bed.

 _'He just got caught up doing something, that's all. He'll be back any minute.'_ Neo told herself. She looked around the room to find only Ruby and Blake with her in the room. Yang and Weiss had gone off to the library. Sure Yang wasn't the one to usually go to the library, but for Weiss, she made an exception.

"I'm sure he'll back soon Neo," Ruby said from her bunk. Neo only nodded in acknowledgment and wiped a stray tear. Then Neo's scroll buzzed on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked at the message.

 _'Sorry Neo. I'm laid up in the hospital. Recovering from a surgery,'_ Neo read. She relieved a little because she learned where Tyson was. But then she started wondering why Tyson had a surgery. She got up off her bed and tried to reach up to Ruby. She wasn't too good since she was so short. She eventually decided on something.

"Ruby," Neo said trying to the attention of Ruby. Said girl looked down to Neo.

"Did you just . . . talk?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yes, I did. But I just a message from Tyson. Here," Neo said as she handed her scroll up to Ruby. Ruby reached down and grabbed her scroll and pulled it up to her. Seconds later she handed it down back to Neo.

"Now why would he have gotten a surgery?" Ruby pondered out loud.

"Wait, Tyson got a surgery?" Blake asked.

"it seems so," Neo said to her.

"You don't think it had something to with what at Port's class," Ruby said to the other two.

"That's probably it Ruby. But we'll have to sit and wait for him," Blake said to Ruby as she got off her bunk.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked Blake.

"I'm going to talk to Weiss and Yang. They'll need to know too," Blake said to her.

 **Hospital**

Tyson laid in bed and stared the ceiling. He was told not to move so his body and aura could heal the stitches. But he didn't listen when sent the text to Neo. Well, it was his flesh that did it all. Then Doctor Tealle walked in.

"Tyson you should be good to go by this evening," Tealle said to him.

"Ok good," Tyson replied. Doctor Tealle left Tyson as she went to go do something else.

 **Beacon**

Blake sat with Weiss and Yang at a table farther back in the library than usual.

"So why did he get this surgery?" Weiss asked.

"Our best guess is that it had something to do with what happened in Port's class today. So we have to wait for him to return," Blake said to Weiss.

"Lets not just sit around. Let's go to Vale," Yang said as she jumped up from her seat. Weiss only sighed and Blake had a thin smile.

"You are one of the few people I know that like to over exaggerate," Weiss said to her girlfriend. Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss and walked off.

"And childish," Weiss added as she got up and followed Yang with Blake behind her.

 **RWBY dorm**

Ruby was laying on her bed When her scroll buzzed beside her. She picked it up and looked at the message.

 _'We're heading into Vale sis. Get Neo and come along. We're going to wait for Tyson,"_ Ruby read. She jumped off her bed and landed on the narrowly missing the shared bed of Neo and Tyson.

"Come on Neo, We're going into Vale. We're going to wait for Tyson there," Ruby said as she walked to the door. Neo got up from her bed and followed Ruby out the dorm. They walked down the hallway and out the building. They walked to the airship dock where the other three girls waited.

"Well, we're all here. Let's go," Yang said as she walked aboard a waiting airship. The other four followed her on board and found seats. Neo sat down beside Yang and looked out the window. Then something began happening with her vision. She began seeing things like Grimm attacking from the forest and the city on fire. She was growing increasingly more scared with each passing second. She watched as the Grimm devour people and no one there to help the innocent. She turned around hugged Yang's arm and started to cry. Everyone looked to her confused about why she started acting that way. Ruby moved over Neo's other side and sat down.

"Neo, what's wrong?" Ruby asked the tri-coloured girl. Neo removed her face from Yang's arm and leaned over to the caped girl.

"Ruby, from what I've been seeing, I'm guessing there's someone nearby that's been messing with my mind," Neo whispered to Ruby with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who do you mean?" Ruby asked her.

"Those people that attacked Tyson. And nearly killed him. My old boss and her associates," Neo whispered to Ruby. Ruby went wide eyed and looked to the others. She moved back over to Blake and whispered to her about what was happening. Neo turned around and peeked over her seat back to see if she could spot anybody. With moments of looking over the seat, she spotted the emerald green hair and the grey track suit. Both sat at different sections but she could easily spot them. Then she spotted the red dress take a seat at once again a different section. She looked over to Yang and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it Neo?" Yang asked. Neo got up on her knees and closer to Yang's ear.

"I can see my old boss and her associates. They're with us on this flight. They're going to follow us all over Vale," Neo whispered to her.

"Neo, just sit down and try to act natural. We don't need the extra attention," Yang whispered to Neo. Neo nodded and sat back down in her seat and avoided looking out the window.

"We'll get to Vale in no time. From there we can just keep moving until Tyson's out of the hospital," Yang whispered to Neo after she bent down to her.

"Is anyone going to explain this to me?" Weiss asked clearly fed up with being kept out of the loop. Ruby moved over to Weiss and whispered to her about the current situation. Weiss looked over her shoulder and then back to the others.

"Let's deal with them in Vale," Weiss whispered to the others. The others just nodded.

* * *

 **Author: Hey guys I'm back. I just don't know how often I can update all my stories. But my main focus will be Remnant of an Onyx. But I plan to make another chapter for the Flaming Demons before I write the next chapter for Remnant of an Onyx.**


	17. Terrible Semblance

**Chapter 17: Terrible Semblance**

 **Evening**

Tyson sat on the table as he moved his right arm. The doctor stood beside him as he rotated his arm.

"Well everything seems to be working," Tyson commented. The doctor looked at her clipboard before saying anything.

"Well to make sure, just squeeze this," Tealle said as she produced a small ball out of her coat. Tyson grabbed it and began to squeeze it. Only a couple seconds of squeezing it, it exploded. Tealle gave a little smile.

"Well it seems that you're good to leave," Tealle said to Tyson. Tyson proceeded to get up and dropped the deflated ball on the floor.

"Thanks, doc. I'll see you if I need help again," Tyson said as started towards the door of the room.

"No problem. If you do need help with that arm, you better hurry back," Tealle said to Tyson as he left. Tyson gave a little wave as he walked out the door. He walked down the hallway as he pulled out his scroll and typed a message to Neo.

 _'You still in the academy?'_ Tyson texted his question and sent it to Neo.

 _'No, We're in town. And we're being followed,'_ Neo texted back seconds later. Tyson became worried.

 _'Who is it? Are you alone?'_ Tyson asked her as he got to the front door of the hospital.

 _'No, team RWBY is with me. And it's my old boss and her partners,_ ' She responded to him. The mention of Neo said was enough to make Tyson even more worried.

 _'That's a tiny bit of comfort. Where are you?'_ Tyson asked as he stood in the street.

 _'Coffee shop down by the docks. I don't know how much longer until they confront us,'_ Neo texted. As Tyson read the message started on his towards the docks. He started off with a jog and went down the street. He didn't receive so much as a glance from passersby as he jogged. His mind kept running trough scenarios of what could happen. He only hoped he could stop the worst from happening. He kept the pace he was going for the next several minutes before he received a text on his scroll. He stopped and pulled it out.

 _'Tyson, they're on top of us. The others are doing the best they can to hold them off. We're on the docks. We need you NOW,'_ Neo had texted him. He hastily put his scroll away and broke out into a full sprint.

 **Vale docks**

"Come on Ruby! We just have to hold them off long enough!" Weiss shouted at her leader who was kneeling beside an injured Neo. Ruby nodded quickly and retrieved Crescent Rose from her waist. The red-clad girl fully extended her scythe and followed her partner towards the fight. Neo laid on the ground gasping after receiving a bullet to one of her lungs. Ruby had done all she could to stop the bleeding before she went and fought. Neo was glad it wasn't fatal but she knew if she didn't get medical help soon it would be. She pulled out her scroll and typed a message to Tyson before she couldn't.

 _'Must've used Aura piercing bullets. The others will be in trouble if they get hit,'_ Neo thought as she tried to sit up. She fell back down on her back.

 _'I'm not going anywhere soon unless I get some help,'_ Neo thought as she began to slowly weaken. She could feel her limbs begin to grow colder.

 _'Come on Tyson where are you?'_ Neo's last thought was before she drifted from consciousness.

 **Down the block**

Tyson had just turned the corner. He heard the gunfire a block back which made him run even faster. He spotted the flashes of guns going off and he ran towards it. His legs beginning to tire as he got closer. He jumped onto the dock passing some people who were watching. He went around a shipping container to find his four friends fighting the three people that nearly killed him. Then he spotted Neo motionless a ways away from the fight. He could feel a whirl of emotions going through him at once. That swirl of emotions caused something to happen to him. He could feel a coldness rising up from inside of him. On the outside, he was slowly becoming shrouded in shadows leaving only glowing green orbs to substitute as his eyes. He picked the large shipping container behind him and threw it with all his might. It went sailing towards everybody. Now the team RWBY facing him they saw the container coming and ran for it. Tyson watched as the container as it careened towards the three that nearly killed him. But before it made contact with them, the front of it hit the ground and caused it to flip over them and opening it and spilled its contents on them. Tyson started to walk towards them. It took them a couple seconds before they realized what was happening and started to fire at Tyson.

"That was quite an entrance. But what is it?" Yang asked as looked at the shadow being.

"Let's just hope its friendly. Come on we have to get to Neo," Ruby said as she ran towards the unconscious tri-coloured girl on the ground. The rest of team RWBY followed her and gathered around Neo's motionless body. Blake checked her pulse and a small sigh of relief.

"She's alive. For now. And judging from how she was hit she won't be getting enough oxygen. She needs medical help now," Blake said to her team.

"Now how do we get past the shadow boxer?" Yang asked as she observed the shadow being punching at the three enemies. She watched as all three of them were firing their weapons at it without any effect. In fact, the bullets and arrows were passing right through it. Weiss stood beside Yang and observed it too.

"That looks like the way Tyson fights. But that can't be Tyson," Weiss said out loud. Then Blake and then Ruby joined and watched.

"You know, you're right. That does look awfully close to Tyson's fighting style," Ruby commented.

"But why do you think it's fighting them? I mean some passerby wouldn't just stop to fight some random people on the docks. Unless," Blake said began connecting the dots in her head. She then turned to Neo and knelt beside her. She looked for Neo's scroll and found it a few seconds later. She was thankful for Neo not locking it as she found the texting app. She found the conversation Neo had with Tyson and read it over. She stood up and rejoined her teammates.

"Well this should prove it," Blake said as she handed the scroll to her leader. Ruby looked at the messages and then handed it to Weiss. Weiss then read it over and handed it to Yang who also read it over.

"Well if that's Tyson, then what happened to him?" Yang asked.

"Well if anyone knew it would be Neo. But unfortunately she's out cold," Blake said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder. While the team was busy talking Tyson was holding his own against the three criminals. He picked up the grey-clad kickboxer and stared at him in the eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Tyson asked, his voice coming out with a hollow tone but with clear anger.

"Don't look at me. It was the one with green hair," Mercury said to him as he tried to get away from him.

"You attacked my friends. Now you're the ones paying," Tyson said with his hollow tone. Tyson then looked past the other two and at his friends. He then walked past them and towards the girls. As he got closer he could see them slowly becoming scared.

"Ruby, scythe," Tyson commanded as he got closer.

"But-," Ruby started to protest but was cut off.

"Do what he says Ruby," Yang said to her from the other side of Weiss. Ruby slowly pulled out Crescent Rose, fully extended it and then handed it to Tyson.

"How is she?" Tyson asked. Blake was the one to speak up as everyone else was busy watching the struggling Mercury in Tyson's other hand.

"She'll live as long as we get her to a hospital soon."

"Then get her there. I'll stay and finish up here," Tyson said as he turned and walked back to the other two criminals. Blake nodded and shook everyone else out of their trances. Yang was the one pick up Neo and take her where Blake led them. Meanwhile, Tyson had thrown the kickboxer back to his allies and held Ruby's scythe in his hands. Her scythe had taken a remarkably different appearance. Now it had short blades protruding out of the blunt end and had changed to a midnight black colour. He spun it with extreme precision, never missing it when he let go or letting it fall to the ground.

 _'Kill, maim, destroy. They hurt Neo. They deserve worse than what you'll do to them,'_ A tiny voice in Tyson's head said to him as he continued to stare at the three. He could nod in agreement with the voice. He seemed to have lost his voice, as his rage took over. He took a step forward towards the three getting ready to cleave them in half.

 _'Green haired one first. She's the one that shot Neo.'_ The voice said to Tyson. He immediately set his gaze upon the green haired girl as he pulled back the scythe. She tried to shoot Tyson but once again they passed through, not even fazing him. He brought the scythe down but missed thanks to someone pushing her out of the way. But unfortunately for that person, they were sliced right through like a hot knife through butter. That person just happened to be the kickboxer. His body went limp as soon as he hit the ground. His innards were seeping out as he died a few seconds later. He had readjusted his attention to Emerald.

 _'Kill her. She deserves far worse. And the other two are no exception,'_ The voice demanded. Tyson obeyed the voice and swung the scythe for Emerald to only move out of the way a second before it connected with her.

"Emerald! What about your semblance?" Cinder had shouted at her accomplice.

"I've been trying! It has no effect!" Emerald yelled back as she dodged another scythe swing. Cinder had made her bow and shot three arrows at the being. Once again the arrows passed though again not even hurting Tyson. Emerald was slowly starting to tire from constantly dodging.

 _'Shoot her. Make worse for dodging,'_ The voice said and Tyson obliged. He pulled back the bolt and chambered a new round. The next time Tyson swung and Emerald dodged, he had barrel pointed directly at her knee. With a hidden devilish smile, he pulled the trigger. With a crack and such close proximity, the bullet pierced her knee causing her to fall to the ground in agony. Tyson brought the scythe up, ready to cleave the girl, but he was stopped.

 _'No. Not yet. The other one. Make her watch as you chop her boss to pieces,'_ The voice said to him. He picked Emerald up by the head and carried her. He had the scythe in his other hand as he approached Cinder. He began twirling it in his hand as he dropped Emerald. Faster than the eye can blink he had slashed at the legs of Cinder. Cinder had jumped over the blade in the nick of time. With a send thrust forward, Tyson knocked Cinder off balance and caused her to stumble backward. This gave him a window and he took it. He sliced her legs in half at the knees. Tyson proceeded to kick her over. She fell to the ground and her bow clattered away from her losing grip. Tyson turned away and picked Emerald.

"You're going to watch this. You'll know how I feel about you hurting Neo," Tyson said with his hollow tone. Tyson saw the horrified expression on Emerald's face and grew a hidden horrific smile. With the scythe one hand, he began twirling it and brought it down on Cinder's chest. He picked the impaled Cinder and brought her closer to Emerald.

"Watch. Watch her die. See her leave. Watch her disappear . . . forever," Tyson said as was Cinder falling limp. Emerald watched helplessly as her boss and mentor was dying right in front of her. She couldn't hold the tears back as she began to cry uncontrollably. Tyson had a sick smile on as Cinder's eyes rolled back in her head. Tyson flipped the scythe over and Cinder fell off the blade like a piece of cloth. Now as much as the little voice in Tyson's head wanted him to kill Emerald, the look of utter defeat and sadness when he looked at her was enough for him. He dropped on the pavement and left her there to cry. He walked away and had Crescent Rose fold back up into its compact form. By now everyone near the docks had cleared away from it. He walked up onto the street as the shadows disappeared and the little voice went quiet. Crescent Rose returned to its original colouring and the extra blades had vanished. He pulled out his scroll and texted Ruby.

 _'Where you? I've got Crescent Rose,'_ Tyson texted as he walked.

 _'We're at the nearby hospital. A few blocks away,'_ Ruby texted back to him.

"Well, I guess before I go there I'll have to clean off Ruby's scythe. Don't know what she'll think if I showed with her scythe all bloodied," Tyson said to himself and walked to closest coffee shop. He walked in and headed straight to the bathroom. There he unfolded Crescent Rose and began washing off the blood. Seconds before the next person walked in, the blood had washed down the drain. He had folded up Crescent Rose and left the coffee shop. He started down the street back towards the hospital.

 **Ten minutes later**

Tyson walked into the hospital and approached the receptionist again.

"Well hi again. I'm here to see a Ms. Neopolitan. Or Neo for short," Tyson said to the receptionist.

"She's down the hall and the fourth door on the right," The receptionist said pointing down the hallway. Tyson thanked her and walked down the hallway to where Neo was staying. Once he entered the room he found team RWBY sitting around his girlfriend's bed.

"Ruby. Here's Crescent Rose," Tyson said as he extended it to her. Ruby greedily swiped it from his hands and cradled it in her arms.

"How's she doing?" Tyson asked concerned.

"She's doing fine. Doctor says she'll be out by tomorrow if her Aura can heal the wound," Blake said to him. Then the doctor walked in.

"Visiting hours are over for today. You all can come back tomorrow," The doctor said to al of them.

"Well if it's all the same to you doc I think I'll stay. I want to make sure I'm here when she wakes up," Tyson said to the doctor.

"Now I can't allow-," The doctor started to say but he was cut by another.

"Doctor Snow, I'm sure we can let one of them stay," Another doctor said out of sight.

"Well, which one?" Snow asked the unseen doctor.

"The named Tyson. After all, he is one of my patients," the other doctor said to Snow.

"And I'm Tyson," Tyson said to Snow. Snow just simply nodded and left them be. Then Doctor Tealle walked into the doorway.

"Thank you Doctor Tealle," Tyson said to her.

"No problem Tyson. As for the rest of you, its time to go," Tealle said before she left to go do something.

"Well I guess you all tomorrow sometime," Tyson said to the four girls as they got up.

"We'll be sure to cover for you in classes," Ruby said as she passed.

"Yeah you do that," Tyson said with a smile. He gave a small wave to each of the girls as they passed and they returned it. Tyson grabbed the chair next to Neo's bed and sat down.

"I hope you get better," Tyson said as he sat back and closed his eyes. In a few minutes he was fast asleep.


	18. Her Vow

**Chapter 18: Her Vow**

 **Vale Docks**

Emerald had laid there ever since the shadow creature had left which was hours ago. She had several thoughts and emotions swirling through her head. She had caught a glimpse of who came out of the creature. She had realized that it was the same guy they had left for dead. Except he still had both arms. She had laid still for several hours and cried for what happened. She stared at the corpses of her friend and mentor. The only people who had been with her through almost everything. The one thing that kept popping up in her mind was revenge. Yes, revenge sounded nice. It seemed only fair to take away what he did her. Take away everything he holds dear. That seems to be only fair. Emerald grew an evil smile as she thought about it. The only way to make things fair. But with a damaged leg, she couldn't get anywhere in a timely fashion. She noticed Cinder's bow not too far away so she pulled herself towards it. Once she was close enough, she grabbed it and got onto her feet. She used the bow as a crutch and slowly made her way to the street.

"No matter what . . . I'll get him back. Even if it's the last thing I do," Emerald muttered to herself in anger as she stepped onto the sidewalk. She looked around, not seeing anyone she continued down the street.

"There's only one person who can help me now. The other is locked up, so he's no use anymore," Emerald muttered to herself as she hobbled down the street as best she could.

"You must be Emerald," Someone said to her. She hadn't noticed anybody that had walked up to her so she looked to her right. It was a wolf Faunus that was walking beside her.

"Yes I am," Emerald replied as they kept walking.

"Well when Adam learned that you and the other two were fighting, he had someone, namely me, come and see what happened. And by the looks of it didn't end quite well for you," The Faunus said, explaining for him being there.

"It didn't. I need help. Would you be able to take me to Adam?" She asked the Faunus.

"Not in this state. I'll take you to a nearby hideout where you can get fixed up. Then we can go see Adam," The Faunus said as he got in front of her to lead the way.

"Ok," She replied as she followed him.

 **Hospital**

Tyson was shaken awake by Yang who had walked in. Tyson sat up in the chair he had slept in and noticed it was Yang.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked as he looked to Neo on the bed who had been awake for an unknown amount of time.

"Weiss wanted to stay so she could study for a test in a day or two and the other two were called in by Ozpin. So that left me to come and see how things were going," Yang said as she took a seat on the other side of Neo's bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Tyson asked, his question pointed at Neo.

"A couple hours. I decided to not wake you since you looked so peaceful," Neo said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, ok pint-sized ice cream bowl," Tyson said jokingly to her. Her smile instantly turned to a pout. Yang only smiled at the two.

"Also has the doctor been in here yet?" Tyson asked as he looked between the girls. Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"He was in here at least ten minutes before Yang arrived," Neo said to Tyson.

"Did he say you could leave yet?" Tyson asked he sat forward.

"He said he had to run a few more tests just to make sure I'm good to go," Neo said to him. Tyson sat back in the chair, looked at the two girls and smiled.

 **Several hours later**

The sun was high in the sky when Neo, Tyson, and Yang walked out of the hospital.

"Wanna stop somewhere for something to eat?" Yang asked as they walked down the street towards the airship docks.

"We do have time," Tyson added. Neo nodded in agreement.

"Ok we'll hit some place close to the airship docks so we don't waste a lot of time," Yang said as they walked.

"Sounds good to me," Tyson said with a smile. Unknown to them was that they were being watched by someone with familiar red eyes.

"Soon. Very soon," Emerald said as she disappeared into the alley. She made her way to a waiting Bullhead and climbed on. Within minutes they were outside of Vale and headed towards the White Fang encampment.

* * *

 **Author: Sequel coming for this where its Emerald getting revenge on Tyson. Also, I'll be gone next week starting Tuesday. A birthday over BC that I'll be going to. I didn't want to make this chapter super long. So yeah here it is, the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel. The description will say it's the sequel but I plan to call it Her Revenge. Without further babbling, I'll see you all in other stories.**


End file.
